Fate
by FaithinBones
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan does not believe in Fate. Maybe she should. This story is AU.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts roughly three years before Booth and Brennan's first case together and will then jump to around the time of their first case. This story is definitely AU. It is rated T for violence and some rough language.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The bullet aimed true, hit the target with deadly accuracy causing the armed man to collapse to the ground instantly. His companion, sitting on a camp stool, grabbed for his rifle only to take the next bullet, his heart rupturing upon the bullet's impact. The third man in their team, exiting his tent swung his rifle around looking for the shooters when he fell with a bullet to his forehead.

Uncertain what was going on, Brennan moved past her companion and peered out of the entrance to the tent. Spying the soldiers sprawled on the ground and quite dead, she turned back and grabbed her hat and a bottle of water, "Come on, Agnes, we have to leave now."

Following Brennan out of the tent, Agnes stepped carefully over the bodies and hurried after her friend. Entering the surrounding forest, the two scientists ran as fast as they could manage in a northerly direction. Once they were more than two miles from the carnage, both halted and sat down next to a large tree.

Wiping the sweat from her face with a handkerchief, Agnes asked, "Who do you think did that?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter." Practical, Brennan reminded her, "Whoever did that obviously doesn't have any qualms about killing anyone so I'd rather avoid him or her if at all possible."

Placing her damp cloth back into her pocket, Agnes stared back the way they had come, "Temperance do you have a plan or are we just running north to get away?"

Her face flushed from exertion, Brennan replied, "Since we were both blindfolded when we were taken from the dig then I really don't know where were being kept and which direction our dig is in. . . We don't have any food and just this one bottle of water. Since we are at least three days march from our dig, I think we will have to try to locate water and sustenance soon while we decide which direction to take."

Frustrated, Agnes drew up her knees and hugged them, "Maybe we should have stuck around when those idiots were shot. Whoever shot them may have been trying to rescue us."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan conceded, "Perhaps but I didn't want to risk it. We may have just traded one jailer for another. We have no idea if the shooters meant us harm."

A voice drifting from a nearby tree, asserted, "No, your friend was right. We were sent to rescue you."

Startled, both ladies stood and faced the owner of the mysterious voice. Wary, Brennan replied, "That's easy to say. How do we know you aren't here to take us prisoner like those other men or perhaps kill us?"

Stepping out from behind the tree, the young man frowned, "If I had wanted you dead, you'd be dead by now." Shifting his rifle so that it rested in the crook of his arm, he smiled and then whistled.

Another young man stepped out from behind a nearby tree, smiled and bowed slightly, "Corporal John Smith, U.S. Army Ranger at your service ladies. You'll have to forgive my sergeant, his manners are lacking when he's on the job. We were brought in when you were abducted eleven days ago. The locals didn't seem to be able to find you and since your mission director was having small herds of cows the Ambassador called in some outside help. We've spent the last four days tracking you two lovely ladies down and obviously we've found you."

"Do you have some ID on you?" Holding her hand out, Brennan dared them to deny her request.

Shrugging his shoulders, John pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and tossed it towards Brennan.

Picking up the wallet up from the damp ground, Brennan opened it and pulled out a Georgia driver's license. "Why are you wearing civilian clothes?"

Glancing at his silent comrade, John replied, "The United States Army doesn't have the right to operate in this country. If they catch us here, we will be in a deep pile of shit."

His companion shifting his stance and glaring at him, John bowed slightly, "Pardon me ma'am for my crass speech. If we get caught we will be in a deep pile of feces."

Annoyed, the Sergeant First Class, finally spoke, "Look, we need to get out of here. Let's put some distance between us and those dead men and then we can talk." Pointing northwest, he continued, "We need to head that way."

Tossing the wallet back to John, Brennan asked the nameless sergeant, "So what's your name?"

Shrugging the NCO replied, "Seeley Booth but most people call me Booth. Now, let's move and we'll chat later."

Staring at each other, Brennan and Agnes realized that they didn't have a choice and followed the two men as they moved deeper in to the forest.

Oooooooooooooooo

After heading northwest for three hours, Booth stopped and looked back at his charges, "We'll stop for a few minutes to rest." Kneeling down, Booth pulled his backpack from his shoulder and rummaged through it. Pulling out one bottle of water, he handed it to Agnes.

Cracking the seal on her bottle of water, Brennan informed Booth, "You don't have to stop for us. Agnes and I are in excellent health and we can keep up with you quite easily."

Removing a bottle of water from his bag, Booth cracked the seal and drank until the bottle was empty. Placing the empty bottle in the backpack, Booth frowned, "Well, you two may be alright but me and John need a break. We've been on the move for the last six days now. Two on a plane and four spent in this fucking . . . I mean in this miserable forest. We're going to move on when we've had a chance to rest and not a minute sooner so you might as well sit down and rest while you can."

Smiling, John handed the two woman a granola bar, "You'll have to forgive my sergeant, he was clearly raised by wolves. What our fearless leader is trying to tell you is that even though you may not be tired, we're a might tired and can use the rest so if you two lovely ladies will be patient we'll be on our way in a few moments."

Sitting on a rotten log, Agnes, tore the wrapper off of her bar and ate it. Munching on the oat bar, she watched as Brennan finally sat down and ate her snack. "So John, what's the plan? Dr. Brennan and I don't mind schlepping around in the woods with you very handsome men but it would be nice if you had a plan."

Drinking water, John finished and then answered, "Well, we weren't sure where you were so we couldn't set up arrangements to be picked up. We do have a spot we need to get to as soon as possible and from there we'll call for a pickup. It's northwest of here."

"It's probably going to take at least two days to get there." Checking his backpack, Booth pulled out a handheld GPS and turned it on. Studying the information, he turned it off and placed it back in to his backpack, "Are you ready to go?"

Eager to be on the way, Brennan stood up, "Yes of course."

Standing, Booth settled his pack on his shoulder, "Good, let's go." Following Booth, Brennan and Agnes stepped past John who glanced around and then followed the scientists and his sergeant deeper into the forest.

Oooooooooooooo

Does this sound remotely interesting?

A/N: NCO = non-commissioned officer


	2. Chapter 2

Thank your reviews. I appreciate them all. This is a reminder that the beginning of this story takes place in the late fall of the year 2002 and is most definitely AU.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The setting sun deepening the shadows all around them, Booth stopped and waited for his companions to catch up with him. "Okay, we need to stop for the night. This place is as good as any."

Staring around at the tiny clearing, John shrugged his shoulders, "Kind of open isn't it?"

Pointing at the bushes to the right Booth smirked, "We can sleep near or under the bushes dumb ass."

Rubbing his nose, John glanced at the anthropologist and then at the bushes, "What if there are snakes? Some people are allergic to those you know."

Aware that his friend was phobic when it came to snakes, Booth replied, "So? If you find one, show it to me and I'll kill it for you." Sitting on the ground, Booth rummaged around in his back pack. Holding out two bottles of water to the scientists, Booth frowned, "We don't have a lot of water left. If we come across a stream we have some empty bottles we can fill. There isn't any guarantee that any water we find will be clean but I have some purification tablets that should help. Still we can worry about that after we're picked up."

Taking the bottles, Brennan handed one to Agnes. "I agree." Staring at the young sergeant, Brennan admired his physicality and quiet demeanor.

Tired and hungry, Agnes sat down near John and asked, "Got anything to eat?"

Opening his pack and searching through the contents, John smiled and handed her a bag of trail mix. "That's for you and Dr. Brennan." Holding up another bag, the corporal frowned, "I hate this crap. When I get back, I want a steak, potatoes with lots of butter and some ice cold beer."

Staring at the handful of nuts and dried fruit resting in her hand, Agnes sighed, "Amen brother."

Smiling, Booth retrieved a bag of trail mix from his bag and opened it. Trying to watch Brennan without appearing to, he admired her curvaceous figure and her beautiful blue eyes.

Her share of trail mix eaten, Brennan turned to look at Booth, "Every evening, someone would show up at our camp and replace one of the guards and then that guard would leave. They're going to know what happened by tonight."

Chewing his dry dinner, Booth swallowed it and chased it down with water, "I'm hoping we're far enough ahead that they won't catch up with us before we get to our destination. If they do manage to catch up with us we'll just have to deal with it."

"I am a very good shot." Informing the handsome sergeant, Brennan pointed at the gun resting in a holster on Booth's hip, "If we come under attack, let me use your gun. I will be quite effective."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth frowned, "I'll think about it. John and I should be able to handle whatever comes up, but if we're cornered, then I might give you a gun."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Aren't you going to ask us any questions about how we were treated during out imprisonment?"

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "I wasn't going to. Do you want me to?"

Snorting, Agnes interjected, "Man, you're kind of an odd duck. We were held captive for over a week out in the middle of a jungle. You killed three men to rescue us and you haven't asked us one question about our ordeal. Most guys would be asking all kinds of personal questions but you two are acting like nothing extraordinary is going on."

Screwing the cap back on his bottle of water, Booth placed the half full bottle in his backpack. Closing the flap on the bag, Booth folded his hands in his lap and stared at Brennan, "Dr. Brennan were you treated with disrespect while you were held captive? Were you and Dr. Gold harmed in any way?"

"Actually we weren't mistreated at all but you knew that didn't you?" Puzzled, Brennan stared intently at Booth, "How did you know that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth yawned, "It's one of my super powers. I can read people. I knew from the way you two were behaving that you were okay."

"There are no such things as super powers." Annoyed Brennan explained, "I think you must have exceptional abilities to read body language either that or you had someone in the rebel camp that told you we were treated civilly."

Irritated, Booth shook his head, "You don't know everything Dr. Brennan. You just think you do. I'm going to go to sleep and I advise everyone to do the same. Once the moon comes up later tonight, I want to travel some more. We need to get as far away from that camp as we can."

Standing, Booth moved closer to the bushes, knelt on the damp ground and moved into the under growth, pushing his back pack in ahead of him.

Following Booth over to the bushes, Brennan crawled in after him and laid down next to him, "You may not be aware of it, but I am one of the leading anthropologists in the world. I have made great strides in the last two years and soon I will be the most important forensic anthropologist in the world."

Closing his eyes, Booth responded, "Doesn't mean you know everything."

Turning her head to stare at her companion, Brennan conceded, "Perhaps but I'm certain I know more than you do on most topics you may care to expound upon."

Placing his right arm over his eyes, Booth felt John lay down on his left side and heard Agnes move around until she was lying next to Brennan, "Well, right now I don't want to pound on anything. I want to sleep, thank you very much."

Sniggering, John elbowed Booth, "Really?"

Embarrassed that he'd made a crude joke like that to a woman he didn't know, Booth shook his head and tried to relax. Uncomfortable with the beautiful anthropologist lying so close to him he tried to think about his pregnant ex-girlfriend at home and how he planned to try to ask her again to marry him again when he got back.

Certain she'd been mocked Brennan folded her arms across her chest and stared at the leaves hanging near her face. Uncertain why she'd been mocked she vowed to ignore the handsome sergeant as much as possible.

Oooooooooooooooo

The moon bright, Booth moved his companions out from their resting place as soon as possible. Walking slowly and carefully through the dense forest, Booth stopped every thirty minutes to check his GPS. Certain of their position, he showed the GPS screen to Brennan and Agnes, "This is where we are and this is where we want to be. If anything happens to me and John, grab my back pack and use this to find the rendezvous. I have a cell phone in my pack. Once you get to the spot, check the contacts list and hit Captain America. Tell whoever answers who you are and that you want to be picked up."

Holding the GPS in her hands and studying the screen, Brennan asked, "What if I can't get to your bag or GPS?"

Taking the GPS from Brennan, Booth placed it back into his bag, "Keep going northwest until you find the river. Once you find it, head down stream. There's a city down near the coast. If you follow the river you'll get to it eventually."

"Thank you." Uncapping her half-filled bottle of water, Brennan finished drinking it and handed the empty bottle to Booth, "I hope we find a water source soon."

Placing the empty bottle in his bag, Booth sighed, "Yeah, me too. We still have quite a ways to go before we get to the river."

Oooooooooooooo

The sun starting to rise, John grabbed Booth's arm and held his hand against his own mouth. Brennan and Agnes, aware that something was going on, stood quietly nearby while John and Booth whispered to each other.

Motioning for them to remain where they were, Booth pointed at John and then the ground and then at himself and southeast. Handing his bag to Brennan, he smiled, checked his rifle and then walked quietly away from them.

Waiting where they were or several minutes, the trio relaxed until the quiet was shattered by gun fire.

Oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Ducking behind a large tree, John pulled Brennan and Agnes down beside him. Speaking quietly, he peered around the tree and tried to determine if anyone was coming near them. "Let's sit tight for a minute and make sure before we move."

Leaning closer to John, Brennan whispered, "Give me your handgun. I'm a good shot and I can help protect us."

Uncertain, John considered his options, "Okay, but be careful. If you shoot Booth he'll kill me for letting you have the gun. He doesn't have a sense of humor when it comes to being shot at."

Indignant, Brennan held her hand out, "I'm not stupid. I won't shoot unless I know what I'm shooting at."

Reluctantly handing her his sidearm, John informed her, "I'm going to go see if I can figure out what happened. You two stay here. If you don't hear anything and you don't see me or Booth in say . . . twenty minutes, just head northwest towards the river. We'll try to catch up as soon as possible. Whatever you do, don't look for us and don't wait around for us. Just get the hell out of here."

Nodding her head, Brennan glanced at Agnes and then back at John, "Of course."

Watching John slip around the tree, Brennan leaned against the tree and soon lost sight of their rescuer. Nervous, Agnes whispered, "This is bad."

Ignoring her companion, Brennan kept her eyes on the forest, watching for movement.

Oooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes had passed and still no sign of their rescuers caused Brennan to finally turn towards her companion. Picking up the bag that Booth had given her earlier, she grabbed Agnes' hand and started pulling her away from their refuge.

Balking, Agnes whispered fiercely, "We can't just leave them here."

Leaning close to her friend, Brennan replied, "We aren't soldiers and we don't know what John or Booth are doing. If we go back we could end up endangering ourselves or them. We'll head to the river and hopefully they'll catch up."

Reluctant, Agnes nodded her head, "This stinks. It really really stinks." Pushing her friend, she ordered, "Go, go and I'll follow."

Oooooooooooooooo

Stopping to rest, Brennan and Agnes drank some of their precious water, trying to drink sparingly. Debating whether or not to eat one of the granola bars in the bag, Brennan realized that they weren't alone. Looking up, she spied Booth leaning against a tree staring at them.

Standing, she walked over to where he was standing, "Where's John?"

His face an unemotional mask, Booth pointed over his shoulder, "He's coming. You're a doctor aren't you?"

Afraid of the implication of the question, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes but not a medical doctor."

John stepping around Booth, complained, "I hate this damn jungle. Give me a damn desert anytime, shit."

Observing John holding his blood covered right hand over his lower left arm, blood dripping down to the fingers of his left hand, Brennan stepped closer and moved his right away from the wound. Staring intently at the damage, Brennan asked, "How did you do this?"

Embarrassed, John replied, "I found Seeley and we were heading back when we saw two armed men coming through the woods. Seeley thought it was the same men that had shot at him earlier. He'd been tracking them but lost them somehow." Arching an eyebrow at Booth, John snickered, "Getting soft man." Amused at Booth's annoyance, John continued, "Anyway, we were watching those two characters when someone else took a shot at us. I dove for cover and my arm rammed into a broken branch of a tree. "

"To keep a short story short, I killed the three men and here we are." Glancing around, Booth explained, "We need to fix up John and get the hell out of here. We don't know how many more men there are looking for us."

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan asked, "I don't remember seeing a first aid kit in your bag, does John have one?"

Watching the blood drip down his arm, John irritably replied, "Yes, John has one." Shrugging his bag off of his shoulder, he handed it to Brennan who opened it and rummaged around for the kit. Finding it, she opened it up and wasn't too pleased at the limited selection."I need some needle and thread."

Pointing towards his bag, Booth responded, "I have a little sewing kit in the side pocket."

Pulling the pack off of her shoulder, Brennan retrieved the kit. "I suppose this will have to do." Facing John, Brennan frowned, "Sit down I'm going to sew up your wound."

Relieved, John smiled, "Good, Booth offered to do it, but I told him I'd rather have a doctor do it."

"Hey, she isn't a medical doctor, she's a bones doctor." Irritated, Booth squatted down next to his friend and leaned his rifle next to the tree. "Try not to make any noise. You could get us killed."

Worried, John watched Brennan thread the needle. Turning to Booth, John advised him, "Look do what you have to do, but don't let me make a lot of noise."

Placing his hand on his companion's shoulder, Booth promised him, "I will."

Nervous, Brennan held the needle over the wound and remarked, "No antiseptic, no pain medicine except for Advil . . . I'll try to do this as quickly as possible."

Sympathetic, Booth pulled out a small tube of Neosporin from a pocket in his pants, "You can use this Dr. Brennan."

Relieved, Brennan smiled, "Hold on to it and I'll apply it after I sew the flesh together. We'll cover the wound with the gauze in the kit."

Watching her sew the two ends together, Booth admired her coolness. John, clamping his left hand over his mouth, sweated as the needle entered his arm and sewed his torn flesh together.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Plodding towards the river, John was feeling tired and a little feverish. "Man, why don't you take these two to the river and I'll follow you. I'm just holding everyone back."

Stopping, Booth shook his head, "No, we'll rest for a few minutes and then we'll go on . . . together. I'm not leaving you behind."

Sprawling on the ground, John closed his eyes and sighed, "How far are we from the river?"

Checking his GPS device, Booth frowned, "Maybe another day, maybe less. You can make it, John."

Sitting on the ground nearby, Brennan remarked, "We ran out of water during our last stop. We need to find some soon."

Patting John's arm, Booth stood up and looked at Brennan, "Rest for ten minutes and then you all start moving." Handing her his GPS device, Booth frowned, "I'm going to see about finding water. Don't wait around for me. I'll catch up with you after I find some and fill some of our bottles. If the sun sets before I find you, find a spot that you think offers you coverage and wait there for the sun to come back up. Keep heading for the river whatever you do. Don't wait for me and make sure you keep under cover as much as possible. It's possible we may all not be able to drink until we get to the river, but you can do it."

Standing, Booth handed Brennan his side arm, "Don't shoot it unless you're certain of what you're shooting at. Whatever you do, don't shoot me when I catch up with you. It'll just piss me off."

Irritated, Brennan protested, "I am a good shot. I will not shoot unless I'm certain of my target."

Grinning, Booth patted Brennan's arm, "I'm just joking with you Dr. Brennan. You take care of yourself and Agnes and John. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan assured him, "I will take care to make sure that we all get to the river. Please be careful. If you can't find water then we will just have to wait until we reach the river. Don't endanger your life for water."

Winking at her, Booth turned and left.

Oooooooooooo

The trio had been moving steadily until the sun had set. Stopping for the evening, Brennan fretted, "I wish Booth would come back. I fear that he may be lost."

Snorting, John sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree, "Don't worry about, Booth. He's pretty damn good at his job. He isn't lost."

Finding some gum in John's backpack Agnes held it up, "Hey gum. It might help with the dry mouth." Handing Brennan and John a stick of the gum, Agnes popped a slice in her mouth, "I guess we don't have anything to eat."

Shrugging his shoulders, John observed, "Eating granola bars without something to wash it down with is pretty awful, believe me."

Resigned, Agnes lay down and stared at the foliage overhead, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Oooooooooooooooo

They were still asleep, when Booth found them. Shaking Brennan's shoulder, he handed her a bottle of water. After she'd taken the bottle, Booth handed a bottle to a now awakened Agnes and John. "I found a small stream and filled all of our bottles. I drank as much as I could stand. We have enough to get us to the river so we're good. We can fill the bottles at the river and then wait for our pick up. I didn't hear or see anyone, so I'm hoping no one else is looking for us."

Grateful, Brennan drank some of the water, "We were worried that you might have run into some trouble."

Shaking his head, Booth rummaged around in his bag and handed everyone a granola bar, "Nah . . . this is the last of the food. You might want to eat just a little and save some for later. It's up to you, but that's what I'm going to do."

Taking his advice, everyone ate sparingly.

Oooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews. They are the only way I can tell if anyone is really interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooo

Mid-morning the next day, they found the river and Booth used his phone to call for pickup. Placing his phone back into his pack, Booth explained, "A boat is going to come and get us. There isn't anywhere around here safe enough for a helicopter or a plane to land. The river is too bendy around here for a sea plane to land so that's out too. It will probably take them about a day to get here so everyone stay under the trees and try to stay out of sight of the river."

Feverish, John sat down near a tree and noted, "My arm is pretty warm. Do you think it's infected?"

Concerned, Brennan sat down next to John and asked, "Would you like me to look at it?" Making sure John would allow her to look at his wound, Brennan removed the gauze covering the gash and inspected the stitches in the skin, "It's not infected as far as I can tell. That doesn't mean you don't have an infection in your blood though. As soon as we get to a city or town, we should have a doctor examine you." Squirting more Neosporin on the wound and wrapping fresh gauze around the wound, Brennan smiled, "You need to drink plenty of fluids to keep hydrated."

Sighing, John grimaced, "Yeah, okay."

Worried, Booth sat down next to John, "Hey, when we get back to civilization, how about we go out and buy the biggest steak and the coldest beer we can find? I'm paying."

Closing his eyes, John grunted, "I'd like to have that cold beer right now. I'd pour it on my arm."

Squeezing his knee, Booth scolded, "What a waste of beer."

Patting Booth's hand, John muttered, "Not to me."

Ooooooooooooo

The night had been very quiet and the morning seemed to drag as far as Brennan was concerned. Bored, she sat down next to Booth and asked, "How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?"

Whittling on a piece of wood, Booth kept his eyes on his pocket knife, "I don't know, maybe another hour or so. It's hard to say."

"Alright." Curious, Brennan asked, "What are you doing?"

Moving his knife carefully across the wood, Booth concentrated on the notch he was making, "I'm just fooling around. It's something to do."

"But what do you wish to make?" Staring intently at the piece of wood, Brennan leaned closer, "Is it an animal?"

Sticking his tongue in his cheek, Booth made a tricky move across the wood and then answered, "Yeah, I hope you'll recognize it when I'm done with it."

Watching Booth shave off pieces of wood, Brennan asked, "Are you married?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "No. I . . . my girlfriend turned my proposal down last month so . . . no I'm not married. When I get back I hope she'll change her mind about us."

"I don't believe in marriage." Watching a small wood shaving fall to the ground, Brennan explained, "It's an antiquated ritual that serves no purpose in modern society."

His knife pausing over the wood, Booth glanced at Brennan, "Not to me it isn't. Marriage is a way of showing the world that you belong to someone."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan explained, "I don't belong to anyone. I refuse to be considered someone's property."

Resuming his whittling, Booth frowned, "That's too bad. When you belong to someone it means that you're not alone anymore. It means that someone cares enough about you that they worry if you're dead or alive. I'd like to have someone commit to me like that someday. It would be nice to know someone cares if I'm alive and breathing."

Hearing the bitterness in his voice, Brennan commented, "I've been alone since I was fifteen years old. From my experience, it's better to just rely upon yourself and not worry about finding someone to be with you. You won't be disappointed that way."

Closing his eyes momentarily, Booth listened carefully to his companion explain that love was just chemicals in the brain and not to be trusted. Hearing caution and wariness in her voice, Booth opened his eyes and continued to move his knife over the wood, "I hope you're wrong, Dr. Brennan. I hope you find someone someday that will change your mind about love. I know I wouldn't mind finding someone to love me. The only love I've ever experienced is from my grandparents. I'd like to find someone that . . . never mind." Closing his pocket knife, Booth handed Brennan his figurine, "Here, this is for you."

Taking the small figurine into her hand, Brennan smiled, "It's a bear, am I right?"

Smiling, Booth stood up, "Yep." Walking away, Booth called back to her, "I think I hear the boat coming. Let me go check. Wake up John and Agnes. I need you to make sure that everyone keeps out of sight until I verify that the boat is here for us."

"Booth, I want you to know that I care if you're dead or alive." Holding the figurine next to her chest, Brennan frowned, "As a friend, I care that you're alive."

Smiling, Booth winked at Brennan, "Thank you. I care that you're alive too and thank you for considering me a friend." Turning, Booth walked down towards the river while Brennan woke their companions.

Oooooooooo

Standing on the river bank, Booth helped everyone board the small boat. After everyone was in, Booth walked up the bank to retrieve his and John's backpacks. Turning to call out to Booth, Brennan saw someone step out of the trees down the river and aim a rifle towards him.

Screaming, Brennan warned her friend, "Booth, look out."

Rifle fire erupting, Booth dove to the ground and aimed his rifle up river. Returning fire, Booth shouted to the boat pilot, "Get out of here. Move it."

The pilot starting the boat, moved the boat out into the middle of the river and moved it rapidly down river. Brennan, horrified that her friend was being left behind, screamed at the pilot, "You have to go back. Booth is back there. He needs help."

Refusing to look at her, the boat pilot shook his head, "No way. Booth ordered me to leave and that's what I'm doing. You and Dr. Gold come first. Booth can take care of himself. Don't worry about him."

Furious, Brennan watched Booth move to a crouch and flee into the forest, the gunman shooting at the Ranger as he fled his exposed position.

Feeling tears move down her cheeks, Brennan shook her head, "We left him. We left him."

Seeing the distraught look on her friend's face, Agnes moved across the deck and wrapped her arms around Brennan, "I'm sorry, Honey. He'll be alright. He's resourceful. He found us in a jungle didn't he? He'll make it back."

Angry but knowing that the pilot was doing the right thing, John spoke, "Booth is the best. He'll be okay, Dr. Brennan."

Ignoring her companions, Brennan watched the spot in the woods where Booth had disappeared until their boat moved around a bend in the river and that piece of woods was no longer visible. Wiping the tears from her face, Brennan sat down on the deck, her eyes on the bend of the river, "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm sorry."

Ooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews. It's the only way I can tell if you are interested in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Two months after Brennan was rescued, Booth entered the Jeffersonian and was escorted to the Lab by a security guard where he was met by a scientist with wild hair and an unfriendly manner, "I came by to see Dr. Brennan. Is she available?"

Suspicious, the surly man shook his head, "Sorry, Man, she isn't here. She's on a dig."

Disappointed, Booth handed an envelope to the scientist, "Alright, could you make sure that she gets this. I'd appreciate it."

Shrugging his shoulders the scientist took the envelope and warned him, "I'll leave it on her desk but she's not supposed to come back for three months."

"Okay, thanks." Turning to go, Booth was stopped by the man in the blue lab coat.

Curious why a soldier was asking about Brennan, Hodgins asked, "Hey man, where do you know Dr. Brennan from?"

Turning back to face Hodgins, Booth smirked, "Sorry, Man. That's top secret."

His eyes glittering, Hodgins responded with a smile of his own, "Okay."

Irritated, Hodgins watched Booth leave the Lab. Weighing the envelope in his hand, he walked in to his office and threw it in the trash, "Top secret my ass, lover boy."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Two years later, Booth found himself stepping through the doorway into the Lab once again. Looking around as he waited for someone to come and talk to him he frowned at the sterile atmosphere that seemed to be prevalent in the Lab. Spying a tall, African American man walking towards him, Booth straightened his spine.

Arriving near the entrance where Booth and a security guard stood, Dr. Goodman held out his hand, "I'm Dr. Goodman. I understand you're looking for Dr. Brennan?"

Shaking the man's hand, Booth smiled, "Yes Sir, I'm living in D.C. now and I thought I'd drop by and see Dr. Brennan. We met over two years ago, almost three I guess."

Nodding his head, Dr. Goodman frowned, "I wish I had good news for you . . uh. . ."

Introducing himself, Booth smiled again, "Seeley Booth."

"Uh, yes, well Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan is on a dig right now." Seeing the disappointment on the younger man's face, he explained further, "She isn't expected back for another two months at least. She's a very busy young woman and does a lot of field work for the Jeffersonian."

Sadly, Booth nodded his head, "Sure, I understand. When you see her, I'd appreciate it if you would tell her I dropped by."

Nodding his head, Goodman replied, "Yes, of course."

Turning Booth walked back to the entrance with the guard only to be stopped by the administrator, "If you don't mind my asking, where you do know Dr. Brennan from?"

Turning, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "I met her in Central America while I was in the Army. I came by a couple of months after we met to see her when I got some leave, but she was on a dig then too. I left her a letter but she didn't answer it. Maybe, I'm being too forward looking her up. She did tell me she's the best anthropologist in the country and maybe she's not interested in seeing me."

Puzzled, Goodman shook his head, "She isn't a snob. Mr. Booth. She may have just . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth smiled sadly, "That's okay. I was around her for four days and I understand. She's a little stand offish and she didn't really like me for two of the days we were together. I thought we might be becoming friends on the third day, but you know maybe not. She may not have wanted me to come around here and she just threw the letter away. That's okay."

Uncertain, Goodman apologized, "I'm not sure what to say, Mr. Booth. Temperance is more socially awkward than stand offish. She's very straight forward and doesn't understand the subtleties of personal conversation. She comes across as being rude sometimes when she's really just honest. I'm not sure that she would just throw a letter away and not answer it. Perhaps you could come by again when she comes back. If you could give me your phone number where you can be reached I could call you when she gets back and you could try to see her again."

Nodding his head, Booth withdrew a business card from his jacket pocket and handed it to Goodman.

Taking the card, the administrator was intriguingly surprised, "It's nice meeting you, Special Agent Booth."

"I was recruited by the FBI right out of the Army." Proud, Booth smiled, "The CIA tried to recruit me too. but I think the FBI is a better fit."

Glancing at his watch, Goodman remarked, "Oh good lord, I have a meeting I need to get to. If you'll excuse me?"

Waving his right hand, Booth turned and walked to the entrance, escorted by the waiting security guard. "Nice meeting you Sir. Call me when Dr. Brennan comes back."

Hodgins, spying Booth leaving the Lab, walked rapidly over to where his boss was standing, "What did soldier boy want?"

Curious, Goodman asked, "You've met Special Agent Booth before?"

Surprised, Hodgins turned to stare at the empty hallway near the entrance, "The last time I saw him he was wearing an Army uniform. He was looking for Dr. Brennan but she was on a dig."

"Well, he's in the FBI now. Apparently he knew Temperance in Central America and is trying to contact her." Glancing at his watch, Goodman started walk rapidly away. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to."

Staring at Brennan's office, Hodgins shook his head. "Damn it."

Oooooooooooo

Unpacking her records and flash drives, Brennan was engrossed in her work when she heard a knock on her office door. Looking up, she smiled, "Dr. Goodman, I just arrived. I plan to start breaking down my notes this afternoon and then I should be able to write a comprehensive report afterwards."

Stepping into the office, Dr. Goodman smiled, "It's good to have you back Temperance. What did you bring us back?"

Rummaging through the flash drives on her desk, Brennan checked the code on the casings and found the one she was looking for. Handing it to her supervisor, she commented, "You'll find pictures and a copy of the manifest on this. I made sure that the artifacts were loaded properly on to the truck as they were taken off of the plane. The truck should be in the loading dock right now."

Pleased, Goodman pocketed the flash drive. Turning he stopped, snapped his fingers and turned back, "By the way, your friend Seeley Booth came by to see you while you were gone. . . . He is your friend isn't he?"

Stunned, Brennan sat down abruptly on her chair, "Seeley Booth?"

Concerned, Goodman stepped closer to Brennan's desk, "Yes, he said he met you in Central America over two years ago. He said he tried to look you up a couple of months after you met but you were away on a dig. He said he left you a letter but you never answered it."

Frantically looking at her desk, Brennan scanned the mess and realized that she was being foolish, "He left me a letter? I never received it."

A puzzled look crossing his face, Goodman responded rather grimly, "He wasn't sure, but he thought you didn't want to converse with him and threw the letter away."

Feeling her face flush in embarrassment, Brennan placed her hands on her cheeks, "No, that's not true. I never received it. If I had known he had tried to see me, I . . . I would have answered it." Thinking furiously, the anthropologist exclaimed, "I was afraid he was dead. I . . . the last time I saw him, a gunman was shooting at him. He . . . He ordered the boat that I was on to leave without him. We abandoned him. We . . . we just left him to fend for himself." Feeling remorse, she shook her head, "I wanted to go back but the pilot refused to turn the boat back."

Enlightened, Goodman asked, "Wait, this was when you and Dr. Gold were kidnapped wasn't it? Agent Booth was one of the men who rescued you?"

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan responded, "Yes, he and Corporal John Smith. I . . . Since I hadn't heard from him, I thought maybe he'd died. I tried to find out from the Army but they refused to tell me anything since I'm not part of his family . . . Agent Booth?"

Stepping into the room, Hodgins blushed, "Dr. Brennan, Dr. Goodman is right, he did leave you a letter the first time he came by. I took it from him and I guess I lost it. I meant to put it on your desk but obviously I didn't so I must have lost it. I'm sorry. If I'd known he was the guy that rescued you I'd have been a little more careful with the letter."

Frustrated, Brennan sat back on her chair and glared at the entomologist. "He probably thinks I don't want to see him now. What else could he think since he came by twice, left me a letter and I didn't contact him. He probably doesn't want to talk to me ever again and how could I blame him? He probably thinks I'm ungrateful for what he did for me."

Shaking his head, Dr. Goodman reached into his slacks and removed his wallet. Removing Booth's business card he handed it to Brennan, "No that's not true. I explained to him that you were on a dig. He was very understanding. He left his business card and asked me to call him when you got back from your dig. He's out of the Army and with the FBI here in the District."

Staring intently at the card, Brennan sadly shook her head, "I can't imagine why he wants to see me since I left him behind, in danger. He probably wants to chastise me for doing that and I wouldn't blame him. We just abandoned him."

Leaning on the desk, Goodman spoke quietly to Brennan, "I don't think he blames you for that, Temperance. He didn't seem hostile when I talked to him. Clearly he wants to see you."

Placing the card on her desk, Brennan stared at it, "I'll have to think about it."

Shaking his head, Goodman advised her, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Temperance. He obviously doesn't hold it against you. Call him, meet with him. He obviously wants to meet you because he has tried twice."

Moving her eyes back to her supervisor, Brennan frowned, "I'll take your advice under advisement."

Oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be really appreciated, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a reminder that this story is very AU. Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Spying Brennan as she entered the diner, Booth stood up and waved. Once she was actually standing next to him, he smiled and pointed at the chair across from him, "Thanks for seeing me. I know you're pretty busy."

Placing her purse on the table next to the window, Brennan sat down, "I'm sorry that I wasn't at the Lab the couple of times you came by. I was on a dig."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Nah, that's okay. You did tell me you're one of the top forensic anthropologists in the country. I Googled you and you weren't kidding. You've had a very impressive career so far. I even saw that you wrote a book and it was published a couple of months ago. I plan to buy it and read it as soon as I can."

Placing an order for coffee, Brennan returned her attention to Booth, "Booth . . . I want you to know that I tried to get the boat pilot to go back and get you but he refused. We abandoned you when you needed our help and I . . . "

Reaching out and placing his hand over hers, Booth interrupted her, "No, Dr. Brennan, he did exactly what he was supposed to do. I was there to see to it that you and Dr. Gold got out of there safely and that was the important part. He was doing what he was ordered to do."

Staring at his hand covering hers, Brennan exclaimed, "I never got your letter. Hodgins said you gave it to him and he lost it. If I had received it I would have answered it and if you had liked I would have arranged to meet with you. I was relieved when I heard that you were alright. I had tried to find out if you had . . . I tried to find out about you after I was rescued, but I couldn't. Everyone I contacted told me that I didn't have enough security clearance and I wasn't a family member. It was very frustrating. They wouldn't even tell me that you'd survived your mission. I . . . I assumed that maybe you'd died."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Grimacing Booth explained, "A lot of my Army career was spent on special assignments. I wasn't allowed to talk about what I did and well . . . I tried to see you in person as soon as I could but by that time you were on another dig. I had written you a letter and I was going to mail it to you but . . . I didn't and when I got some leave and I found out you were gone, I just handed the letter over to someone where you work. I guess I should have mailed it . . . To tell you the truth I wasn't sure what to think when you didn't contact me after I left the letter." Removing his hand from hers, he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, "I thought we were getting to be friends that last day we were together, but I wasn't sure . . . You know never mind about the letter. I should have tried to call you or see you again but I was busy and I knew you were. Except for the week I came to see you, my job had me out of the country until I got out of the service."

Sitting back and allowing the waitress to place her cup of coffee on the table in front of her, Brennan waited for the waitress to leave. "You gave Dr. Goodman your card . . . you're an FBI agent now."

Proud of his accomplishment, Booth replied, "Yeah, my tour of duty was up four months after we met and I had several job offers. The FBI seemed like the right move for me so I entered the academy. I was at Quantico for twenty weeks of training to become an agent and well . . . It's been a crazy two years. . . . I know you've been pretty busy too."

"Yes, I've been on three digs in the last two years." Hesitating, Brennan glanced at her coffee cup and then at Booth, "Did you and your girlfriend get married?"

His smile fading from his lips, Booth shook his head, "Nah, she refused to marry me. I guess I wasn't good enough for her. . . . I used to gamble and to tell you the truth it was almost an obsession but I gave it up. I haven't gambled since I met you actually. It's too late for Rebecca but it's not too late for me."

Surprised with herself, Brennan felt a sense of relief about Booth's bad fortune with his girlfriend. Puzzled, she sat back and stared at the determined look on his face, "Are you seeing anyone at this time?"

Shaking his head, Booth glanced out of the window, "No. Not really. Nothing serious. . . . How about you?"

"No, I've been very busy so I haven't had time for any sexual liaisons." Seeing his surprised look, Brennan reminded him, "I believe I told you that I don't believe in marriage. I date but I have no intention of forming any monogamous relationships with anyone."

With a sense of disappointment, Booth nodded his head, "I see." Picking up his cup of coffee, he finished it and placed the cup down. The silence becoming uncomfortable, Booth felt that Brennan was ready for their meeting to end, "Well, it's getting late. It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Brennan. Thank you for seeing me. Maybe we can have coffee sometime."

Unsure why she was feeling disappointed, Brennan responded, "Yes that would be nice. . . . You don't have to call me Dr. Brennan, Booth, you may call me Temperance if you'd like to."

Reaching over and patting her hand, Booth smiled, "Thank you, I'd like that." Pulling his hand back, he placed a few bills on the table and stood up, "I'll call you sometime or maybe you can call me. We can meet for dinner or drinks whenever you like."

Wanting to prevent him from leaving but not sure how to accomplish it, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, of course."

Walking away, Booth felt a tightness in his chest and rubbed it as he approached the entrance to the diner. Stopping, he turned, walked back to the table and sat down across from Brennan. "Look, Temperance, I'm working on a cold case and I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me with it?"

Uncertain, Brennan shook her head, "I don't understand how can I help you?"

Placing his arms on the table, he leaned forward, "Well, I've been investigating the murder of a young woman and I've hit a dead end. You're a forensic anthropologist and you study bones from people that have been dead for a while. I was thinking that you might look at her remains and see if you can see anything that my FBI techs missed. . . . I mean if you don't mind. I'd understand if you don't want to do it. I just thought it might be nice to work with someone of your caliber."

Holding her hand up, Brennan smiled, "No, that's okay. I'd like to help. If you could have the remains sent to the Jeffersonian and anything else found where the body was found I could look at it. I have some people that I work with that might also give you some input in to your case."

Excited, Booth replied, "Great, that's great. I'll have them sent over to you tomorrow . . . I mean if that's okay."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned forward, "Yes that would be fine."

Pleased, Booth looked at his watch, "Hey, how'd you like to go to dinner? I'll buy."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Pulling her purse towards her, Brennan retrieved some bills from her wallet to pay for her coffee. "Do you like Thai food?"

Standing, Booth waited for Brennan to stand, "I love Thai food. I know this great place about two blocks from here."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Standing on the sidewalk outside her apartment, Booth glanced up at the building and then back at Brennan, "It was nice seeing you again, Temperance, real nice. I . . . uh . . . I'll have those remains sent over to you and then we'll see what happens. God knows I'm stuck so if you can help me I'd really appreciate it."

Enjoying his company, Brennan smiled, "Perhaps once I've looked over everything I will be able to point you in a new direction."

Reaching out and touching her arm, Booth smiled, "Great. I'll look forward to hearing from you." Moving away from her, Booth glanced back, "Call me, Temperance or I'll call you."

"Yes, I will." Disappointed that he hadn't tried to come up to her apartment, Brennan frowned, "Perhaps we can meet for coffee again."

Walking backwards, Booth smiled, "Great, it's a date." Turning, Booth started to run towards his truck as the heavens opened up and it started to rain.

Brennan, watching her friend running away from her, turned and raced towards her apartment building entrance.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: yes, I know it's weird to hear him call her Temperance. Give it time, that will change.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

Remember this story is AU. Not just a little AU either.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Entering the Lab, Booth looked around until he spied the wild haired scientist that he'd given his letter to, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Brennan."

Surprised to see Booth, Hodgins frowned, "Yeah, let me take you to her office."

Walking next to Hodgins, Booth looked around the hallway, peering into doorways as he passed them. Hodgins, uncomfortable with his companion, cleared his throat, "Look man, I'm afraid I lost your letter that you wanted me to give to Dr. Brennan. I should have been more careful with it. I'm sorry if it caused you any kind of trouble."

Staring at the large platform as they walked around it, Booth responded, "It's my fault. I should have mailed the damn thing. I just kept putting it off and well . . . never mind."

Curious, Hodgins asked, "Why didn't you mail it? Why put it off?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I don't know. She's a world famous anthropologist. I'm a nobody."

Stopping, Hodgins placed his hand on Booth's arm, stopping him, "Dr. Brennan was upset when she found out that you'd left a letter and I lost it. She really did want to meet you again. She may be a world class anthropologist but she's not stuck up about it . . . well, I mean she's very proud of being who she is and she knows the value of her work but that wouldn't keep her from being a friend to you if you played your cards right. It's just, I don't really know Dr. Brennan as well as I'd like to, but I do know she has a hard time making friends . . . well so do I, but I'm off point. She's kind of blunt and it can be off putting but really who doesn't need an honest friend? I think it's refreshing most of the time. You really know where you're at with her."

Puzzled, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, sure, I guess, which way to Dr. Brennan's office?"

Pointing towards Brennan's office, Hodgins responded, "That's it. Look, is there a chance that we might be working on more cases with you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't know. I guess it will depend upon what happens with this case. It's a cold one and no one wanted it. I want to get Gemma Harrington justice and if you and Dr. Brennan can help me get her that, then maybe we can work on more cases like it. I guess it will also depend upon whether or not Dr. Brennan wants to work with me again."

Nodding his head, Hodgins smiled, "Cool as long as there's a chance. Your case really energized us around here."

Oooooooooooo

Flipping through her notebook, Brennan provided Booth with the information she'd uncovered so far, "The victim was a 16 year old bi-racial woman. She died between three and four years ago and her body was dumped in a landfill where her body remained for about one year. She was born in southern Alabama but moved north when she was eight years old. She was injured in an automobile accident when she was 13 years old. She was a swimmer, a singer or asthmatic or a combination of any of those. We did a facial reconstruction and it does match the picture you sent me so I can definitely say for certain that the victim was Gemma Harrington. We're running DNA tests but those take time."

Impressed, Booth shook his head, "That's amazing. All I gave you was the skeleton, a picture and a name and you gave me all of that. That's exactly how it played out."

"Do you have a suspect?" Curious, Brennan handed her file over to Booth for him to look at.

Accepting the file, Booth replied, "Judge Myles Hasty. So far I haven't been able to prove he did it but I know he did."

Curious, Brennan asked, "How do you know if you don't have proof."

Flipping through her folder, Booth replied, "I just know. I talked to him, I know he did it."

"I'd rather have proof before I accused someone of murder. . . Dr. Hodgins found a wood splinter on the body. He said it's maple." Surprised, Brennan saw a look of annoyance cross his face.

Closing the folder, Booth sighed, "Damn, her boyfriend was a baseball player. He was in town trying out for the minor leagues the day she disappeared. Tell you what we'll interview the boyfriend but you're going to see that he didn't do it. Judge Hasty is our murderer. We just need to find out where the maple splinter came from. I'm betting that it wasn't from a baseball bat."

Oooooooooooooo

After several stops and starts, including an interview with Gemma's boyfriend, Booth and Brennan met Judge Hasty for an interview. Much to his dismay Brennan ended up hitting the judge after the judge had grabbed her while arguing with her.

Standing in Caroline's office, Booth listened in anger as the she told him to fire her. "No way, Caroline. He grabbed her and that is assault. She hit him to make him let her go. That's self-defense."

"That's not how the judge told it." Angry Caroline shook her head, "She assaulted a Federal Judge."

Vehemently, Booth argued with the prosecutor, "She was protecting herself. I was a witness. I am not going to fire her. I need her to help me with my case."

Relenting, Caroline nodded her head slowly, "Alright Cher'. I'll let it go for now but if she hits anyone else then out she goes. I can't have a lose cannon running around popping judges."

Relieved, Boot smiled, "I'll talk to her."

ooooooooooooooooo

Their case complete and Judge Hasty in custody for the murder of Gemma Harrington, Booth and his partner had a little trouble spot when Brennan started to worry about whether or not they had enough evidence in front of the victim's mother. Annoyed, Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and pulled her from the room which angered his partner.

Pulling her arm from his grasp, Brennan complained, "You're grabbing me. Let me go."

Immediately dropping her arm and stepping back, Booth shook his head, "I'm sorry. . . I, uh, shouldn't have done that. I just didn't want you to upset Mrs. Harrington and . . . well, I'm sorry."

Seeing his embarrassment, Brennan shook her head, "No . . . no, I'm not used to speaking to . . . I'm not sure of proper protocol when talking to . . . when I'm involved in an investigation. Clearly I didn't do it right."

Carefully placing his hand on her arm, Booth smiled, "Don't Temperance. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that and you shouldn't have talked about the evidence in front of Mrs. Harrington. Let's just learn from that. I don't want it to go any further, okay?"

Glancing in the room, Brennan noticed Mrs. Harrington was leaning over and crying. Swallowing, Brennan turned to look at Booth, "Yes, you're right."

Relieved, the partners decided to celebrate with a celebratory drink. Sitting in the bar, Booth listened as Brennan talked about the fascinating crime they'd just solved and how her staff had worked together more congenially than they normally did. "As a rule, Dr. Hodgins is quite surly but Dr. Goodman thinks it's because up until now we haven't been using his full potential at the Jeffersonian. While he was helping me trying to determine how Gemma was killed he seemed to be more attune to those around him and less rude than he normally is."

"Is Dr. Hodgins the guy with the wild hair that lost my letter?" Sipping his drink, he noticed that the bar seemed to be getting more crowded.

Placing her glass down, Brennan replied, "Yes, he apologized for losing the letter. He admits he was careless when he lost it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth finished the Scotch in his glass, "He asked me if he and you were going to work on more cases with me. I told him it depended upon if we were able to solve Gemma's murder and if you wanted to continue to work with me afterward. I hope you do. I think we make are really good team."

Drinking the last of her Whiskey, Brennan suddenly realized that she wanted to continue to work with Booth, "I think I'd like to if that's alright with you. I found the whole thing to be quite fascinating. Normally when I identify bones the person that owned them has been dead for hundreds if not thousands of years. Occasionally I identify bodies in war zones but I found this case to be quite interesting. It allowed me to find justice for someone and help bring closure to her family. It seems to be more personal and yet worthy of my talents. I could help you with more cold cases or any case that the FBI is having problems with."

Ordering another drink, Booth smiled, "Hey, I think I'd like that. I don't want to take you away from what you're famous for though."

"Oh you wouldn't." Brennan ordered another drink when the barman came down to their end of the bar, "I will still go on digs and I have a job that I will continue to do for the Jeffersonian. I will just add your cases to what I do."

Pleased that his partnership had been successful, Booth smiled, "Outside the Army, you're the first partner I've had. I don't generally play well with others. Most people get on my nerves, but, you're different. You're a pretty good partner and I would like to keep working with you."

Nodding her head, Brennan accepted her new drink from the barman, "I will of course have to have a contract drawn up with the FBI but besides that I don't see any obstacles in our path."

"Good, great." Picking up his glass, Booth waved it at Brennan, "Here's to a great partnership, Bones."

Frowning, Brennan raised her glass and sipped some of the whiskey. "We will have a great partnership if you don't call me that."

Nudging her, Booth used his charm smile, "Come on, you're a great forensic anthropologist and you work with bones. Bones is a natural nickname. I'm going to call you Bones. It's a sign of affection not an insult."

"I'd rather you call me Temperance." Placing her glass down, she frowned, "Bones seems a ridiculous nickname."

Shaking his head, Booth chided her, "Come on Bones. It's a cool nickname and Temperance is a mouthful."

Annoyed, Brennan glared at Booth, "I'll think of a nickname for you if you insist on calling me that."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Go ahead."

Drinking the rest of the whiskey on her glass, Brennan leaned closer to Booth, "Would you like to come over to my apartment?"

Leaning closer, Booth asked, "What would we do there that we can't do here?"

Amused, Brennan whispered in his ear, "We could have sex."

Sighing, Booth rubbed the side of his head, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but . . . I really like you Bones and well. . . . how about we be friends for now. I've never had a friend like you and I don't want to screw it up. Also if you're going to be my partner, the FBI may not like it if we're in a personal relationship. I need to check into that, I guess. Lets' just take this slow and you know . . . let's work on our friendship. God I can't believe I just said that."

Disappointed, Brennan nodded her head, "Alright, it's your loss though. I'm very good in bed."

Exhaling slowly, Booth shook his head and muttered, "Damn."

oooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Hey Bones, let's go". Stepping into Brennan's office, Booth was surprised to find her talking to someone, "Hey, Bones, I called you fifteen minutes ago . . . you said you'd be ready."

Frowning, Brennan turned and frowned, "Booth, Dr. Menendez came by to invite me to join a dig in Guatemala next month."

A scowl crossing his face, Booth folded his arms across his chest, "How long will you be gone?"

Turning to look at Dr. Menendez, Brennan replied, "Two months."

"Fine. It's your thing." Trying to tone down his disapproval, Booth dropped his hands and looped his thumbs in his belt, "You coming with me now or do you want to stay here and talk to your guest?"

Her gaze moving back to her partner, Brennan responded, "I will stay here. Please have the body brought here. Dr. Hodgins and Zach can go with you to collect evidence and to make sure that the body is collected properly."

Resigned, Booth nodded his head, "Alright, whatever." Turning, Booth marched out of the room in search of the two squints.

Watching Booth leave, Dr. Menendez remarked, "I don't think he's very happy that you aren't going with him and that you're thinking about going on a dig."

"I don't know what you mean." Puzzled, Brennan glanced at the empty doorway and then back her visitor, "He said it was fine."

Snorting, Dr. Menendez shook his head, "It wasn't what he said, Temperance. It's how he said it. That young man definitely doesn't want you to go."

"I wish people would say what they mean." Annoyed Brennan stood up and walked to the doorway. Turning back to look at the doctor, Brennan crossed her arms, "I don't have the ability to read minds."

Amused, Menendez replied, "Which is probably a good thing."

Ooooooooooooo

His face expressionless, Booth watched as Zach inspected the body. "How long do you think he's been dead?"

Examining a rather large hole in the chest cavity, Zach shrugged his shoulders, "I can't say for certain. I would rather examine the body thoroughly and then . . ."

Interrupting his companion, Hodgins help up some fly larvae and replied, "Roughly three days."

Scowling, Zach responded, "Agent Booth needs precise data not guesses and roughly three days is a guess."

His pen hovering over an index card, Booth sighed, "Come on, right now it doesn't have to be precise, roughly three days is good until you can give me something better."

Nodding his head, Hodgins replied, "Three days is not really a guess but Zach is anal and so for now, just go with roughly three days."

Making a note, Booth glanced at the body and then away, "Any chance you know what killed him?"

Shaking his head, Zach huffed, "Of course not. Right now anything I tell you would just be conjecture. I'll be able to give you the answer after we take the body back to the Jeffersonian and we've had more time to examine the body."

Annoyed, Booth shook his head and walked away. Moving over to where his truck was parked, he placed his cards in his jacket pocket and then rubbed his eyes.

Glancing at Booth, Hodgins squatted down next to Zach, "Let's try not to piss off Booth, okay? He's giving us the opportunity to work on cool cases so don't blow it okay?"

Moving a gloved finger under the sternum, Zach replied, "He wants our help and I think we should provide him with accurate information. If we can't do that then he will not want us to continue to work with him. It's better to wait until we have precise information and not lead him astray. He won't like it if we guess and then we're proved to be wrong."

Surprised, Hodgins nodded his head, "Maybe you're right. . . . The three days aren't a guess though. I know what I'm doing and I know this body has been lying here for three days."

Shrugging his shoulders, Zach reminded him, "That may be correct. The body may have been lying here for three days but that doesn't mean that he was killed three days ago."

"Alright." Standing, Hodgins moved over to the other side of the body, "Ten dollars says he was killed three days ago."

Waving one of the FBI techs over, Zach stood up, "I will take your bet."

Ooooooooooooooo

Leaning on the railing, Booth admired the view he had of his partner as she leaned over the victim. A feeling of being watched over coming him, he stood up straight and looked around. Hodgins, a tray of clothes and shoes lying on a table before him, smirked and returned his gaze back upon the filthy shirt he'd been studying.

His eyes hooded, Booth turned his attention back to Brennan, "So have any idea what killed the guy?"

Her eyes remaining on the victim, Brennan thought about it and then answered, "A lot of the flesh is gone; so, I'll need the bones to be cleaned first before I can answer that question with certainty. Right now, it would appear that he was struck in the chest but I won't be able to give you an answer as to what was used until I get a chance to look at the bones."

"Alright, fair enough." Moving closer to the table and his partner, Booth cleared his throat, "So when are you going on your dig?"

Straightening, Brennan removed her gloves and threw them in a bio-hazard bin, "Dr. Menendez would like me to be there at the end of the month." Staring intently at Booth, she noticed the stiffness of his body, the compressed lips. Uncertain, she turned to look at Zach, "I need you to clean the bones and lay them out in the examination room once you have them ready." Turning, she walked over to the staircase and looked back at Booth, "I don't know if I'm going yet."

Surprised, Booth followed Brennan down the staircase and over to her office, "Wait a minute, I thought it was a done deal. You like to go on digs. You made it clear to me that you were going to go on those things whenever possible."

Entering her office, Brennan walked over to her desk and sat down, "That's true but I do have a lot of work here to do and I don't know if I want to be gone for two months. I'll have to check with Dr. Goodman and see what my schedule looks like."

Sitting on the chair in front of her desk, Booth propped a foot on the edge of the desk, "Well, I mean it's up to you, but if you don't want to go then don't."

Smiling, Brennan pointed at Booth's socks, "Those are a little garish aren't they. I would think the FBI would not care to see their agents wearing orange and black stripped socks."

Laughing, Booth reached down and pulled up his pants leg. "The hell with the FBI. I bought them and I plan to wear them."

Amused, Brennan stared at her partner and friend, "I like them."

Pleased, Booth released his pants leg and smiled, "They are pretty cool." Sobering, Booth moved his foot down to the floor, "Look, Bones, I don't want you to think you have to give up your digs because you're helping me. We agreed that you'd go on your digs and I don't want you to give those up. You love that stuff. . . . I'll just work with Zach until you get back or work on other things that don't require a genius forensic anthropologist. It'll be fine."

Studying Booth closely, Brennan finally nodded her head, "Alright. I'll plan on going then."

Standing abruptly, Booth remarked, "I got to get back to the Hoover."

Watching him leave, Brennan noticed the stiff way that her partner was walking and wondered if she was misinterpreting his body language.

Ooooooooooooooooo

A beer in one hand and Brennan's book in another, Booth flipped open the book and found a dedication page, 'To Sergeant Seeley Booth, it was an honor to know you'.

Surprised, Booth placed his beer down on the coffee table and quickly moved to the first page of the book. Carefully reading each page, Booth soon lost track of time. Amazed at what he was reading, he felt himself pulled into the story quickly and with great pleasure he realized that one of the main characters in the book was a thinly veiled version of himself. A grin on his face, he continued to read until he arrived at the bedroom scene and was floored with what his partner had written. Reading the scene three times, Booth finally closed the book, "Oh my God. . . ."

oooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thank you.

MMat: I always take my time writing my stories. I want it to be realistic and it wouldn't be if Booth and Brennan immediately jumped in the sack. That isn't their story. I won't take six years to get them together but it won't be in a few chapters either. Where would be the fun in that?


	9. Chapter 9

(The Pilot)

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the airport, Booth waited patiently at the gate for the passengers to disembark. His eyes roving around the passengers entering the area, Booth finally spied the one he'd been looking for. Waving his hand, Booth smiled and motioned for his partner to come towards him.

Spying Booth, Brennan smiled. Moving quickly through the crowd she soon stood next to him, "What are you doing here? Angela said she was going to pick me up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth displayed his charm smile, "Well, I have a case I'm working on and I thought you might like to come with me to the crime scene. It's right up your alley, a body in a cemetery. You love stuff like that."

Annoyed, Brennan responded, "Cemeteries are full of bodies Booth. What makes this one so special?"

"The body was found in a pond in the cemetery." Reaching for Brennan's bag, Booth frowned, "It's not in a plot or anything like that."

Holding her bag out of his reach, Brennan scolded him, "I can carry my own bag, Booth. I arranged to have my luggage picked up later because I planned to go to the Jeffersonian before I went home, so we don't need to go to baggage claims. I suppose we can go to the crime scene if you want me to look at the body."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Fine, I only wanted to carry your bag because I thought you might be tired from your long trip. Carry your own bag. I don't care. . . Well, come on. Chop chop, Bones, our mystery awaits."

A little irritated, Brennan followed Booth, "Don't call me Bones, Booth."

Absentmindedly Booth replied, "OK, Bones."

ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Arlington National Cemetery, Booth led Brennan to the crime scene. "So how'd it go in Guatemala? Any trouble?"

Spying FBI and Jeffersonian techs in the distance, Brennan frowned, "No, no trouble. We were quite successful."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth remarked, "Well, that's good. I'd have hated to have to rescue you again."

Before she was able to respond, Brennan heard her name called out.

Zach, waving at her, shouted, "Welcome back."

Frowning, Brennan waved back and asked her intern, "Have you seen the victim yet?"

Shaking his head, Zach replied, "No, it's still in the water. Agent Booth heard you were arriving today and he made us wait for you. He wanted you to see it before it was removed. He says you get uptight if someone alters a crime scene before you can see it."

Glaring at Booth, Brennan pointed her index finger at him, "I do not get uptight about anything. I just like to see the crime scene before the remains are removed."

Holding up his hands in defense, Booth glared at Zach and then back at his partner, "Hey I was protecting the crime scene for you. Don't get mad at me. If you hadn't arrived today we wouldn't have had a choice and we would have had to remove it. You're lucky I found out you were arriving today."

Staring at the pond, Brennan asked, "How am I supposed to see the body if it's still under water? Do you have scuba gear for me to use?"

Pointing at a small boat, Booth informed her, "Nah, we can go out in the boat. I have a camera we can use so you can see it. I've already seen it. I was just waiting for you before I had it moved."

Walking down to the boat, Booth muttered, "Zach has no discretion. Typical squints."

Puzzled, Brennan stopped, "What is a squint?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "When cops get stuck we bring in people like you. You know who squint at stuff, scientists."

Annoyed, Brennan replied, "So people with very high IQs and basic reasoning skills."

Rolling his eyes, Booth pointed at the boat, "Yeah those, want to see the body or not?"

Stepping in to the boat, Brennan glanced at Booth and then at the water. Aware that there was a certain amount of tension in her partner, Brennan asked, "Are you alright?"

Surprised, Booth followed his partner into the boat, "Yeah, sure, why do you think somethings wrong?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan pointed out, "You've been very tense since you picked me up at the airport. You also seem annoyed."

Looking away, Booth moved the boat towards the crime scene, "It's . . . uh. . . I need to talk to you but not here, okay? This isn't the time or the place but I really need to . . . well, I need to talk to you about something personal."

Concerned, Brennan nodded her head, "Of course. Once I've looked at the body and the techs bring it ashore, I will have to study the body and then prepare it for transportation. Once that's done then perhaps we can speak."

Nodding his head, Booth finally stopped the boat, 'Thank you. I. . . uh . . . yeah, okay let's look at the body."

Watching Booth lower a cable into the water, Brennan noticed that the tension in his body had actually increased. Worried, Brennan forced herself to look at the monitor while Booth pointed out what she needed to see.

ooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Booth took a sip of his beer while Brennan sipped from her wine glass. The cold beer easing the dryness in his throat, Booth placed his glass down on the table and licked his lower lip. "Uh, Bones. . . Temperance . . I . . I read your book."

Pleased, Brennan smiled, "It's already on the New York Times Best Seller list. It was quite unexpected but very gratifying."

Nodding his head, slowly, Booth cleared his throat, "Yeah. . . it's pretty good." Unsure how to proceed, Booth stared at his glass.

Uncertain, Brennan shook her head, "Were you upset about my book dedication? I already explained to you that I didn't know if you were alive or dead but I didn't . . . "

Reaching out, Booth placed his hand over hers, "No, Bones. I thought that was quite an honor. I mean . . . wow . . . I was so shocked when I saw that and I really am honored that you did that."

Confused, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, I don't know what's going on. Are you upset about the book or something I did? I need you to tell me what's going on."

Removing his hand, Booth leaned back in his chair, "Uh, Sergeant Andy. . . he seemed to be familiar."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan frowned, "I don't know what you mean."

His eyes closed, Booth asked, "Is Andy me? Did you base Andy on me?"

Alarmed, Brennan shook her head, "No absolutely not. He's a fictional character."

Surprised, Booth opened his eyes and stared intently at Brennan. Glancing at her clenched hands and then back at her crystal blue eyes, he tried to ask, "Bones . . . Temperance . . ."

Standing, Brennan pulled some bills from her wallet and placed them on the table, "Booth, it's a book of fiction, that's all. Please don't project our lives into a work of fiction. I value your friendship. I don't have many friends and . . . and I'm glad you want to be my friend. You've made it quite clear that you don't want to have a personal relationship with me and I'm fine with that. Really, I would never dream of forcing you into a physical relationship if you didn't want one. I don't want to do anything to damage our friendship or our partnership. My book is a story about an anthropologist. I've always heard that you should write what you know. The characters that interact with Kathy are based upon people that I have met in the past. You are not in the book though. Andy is not you. . . . I need to go back to the Jeffersonian. I have some paper work that I need to finish."

Watching her walk away, Booth felt the pressure that had building up since picking up Brennan at the airport that morning start to evaporate. Finishing his beer, Booth placed some money on the table and left.

ooooooooooooo

Cleo Eller's funeral over, Booth and his partner walked down the lane towards their parked cars. Glancing at the grieving parents standing near the coffin, Brennan confided, "I know exactly how the Ellers felt about Cleo. If it hadn't been for you, those people would never have known what had happened to their daughter. . . . My parents disappeared when I was 15 years old. No one has ever found out what happened to them."

Sadness washing over him, Booth placed his hand on her arm, "I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't know." Wanting to share something personal, Booth told her, "Being a sniper, I took a lot of lives both in the Army and in the FBI. What I'd like to do before I'm done is to try and catch at least that many murderers."

Glancing at her partner, Brennan nodded her head, "As your partner I can help you, if you'd like me to."

Stopping, Booth turned to look at Brennan, "Thanks, Bones. I . . . thanks."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan smiled, "You don't need to thank me, Booth. Helping you capture murderers is a very worthy thing to do."

Glancing at the Ellers, Booth frowned, "Family is important Bones. You may not have any parents but that doesn't mean you don't have any family. You can count on me anytime you need me. You can help me catch murderers and I'll help you out with stuff you need help with. All you have to do is just ask."

Feeling a tightness in her throat, Brennan nodded her head, "Thank you Booth. I've never had a friend like you before. I didn't know they existed."

oooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: just in case you're not sure about why Booth is not willing to rush into a physical relationship with Brennan, the man has a plan. He's thinking long term. That's all I can say at this time. For those of you unsure about my writing style. I take a while to set up my stories. I always have an end game even if it isn't obvious right away.


	10. Chapter 10

(The Man in the SUV)

A/N: I should probably mention that this story is being woven through the Bones show and therefore I'm not going to write up the cases. I will mention them as they influence this story but I am definitely not retelling the show. Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Booth tossed back his Scotch and placed the empty glass back on the table before him. Brennan concerned that her friend was so sad, held her glass of Scotch between her hands as it rested on the table, "You saved so many people Booth. You had to shoot him. He was going to detonate his bomb."

Sighing, Booth rubbed his forehead, "I still took a life, Bones. There's no pleasure in taking anyone's life and if I could have stopped him some other way I would have."

"Yes, but you didn't have any other options." Rubbing her finger through the sweat on her glass, Brennan frowned, "He made his choices Booth. There are always repercussions when you make decisions like he made. He murdered his own brother and was going to murder hundreds more. The price he paid was the price he deserved. It's all on him not you."

His eyes resting on her lovely face, Booth's lips attempted to form a smile, "Thanks, Bones. It's just never easy for me."

Reaching across the table and placing her hand on his wrist, Brennan responded, "That's the way it should be Booth. It's the way it should always be."

Her hand a comfort, her cool hand against his warm flesh, Booth stared at her long slim fingers resting on his wrist, "I left the Army because I was so tired of killing but . . . this doesn't seem to be any different. I'm still killing people and . . ." Trailing off, Booth stared at his empty glass.

Her concern growing, Brennan fretted, "You're not considering leaving the FBI are you? You're doing so well and I thought it was something you really wanted to do. You're very good and have already been promoted since our first case."

Aware that his friend was worried, Booth forced himself to stop his flight into depression, "Listen Bones, just ignore me. I'm always like this when I kill someone. I'm just talking. It doesn't mean anything. I'm not going to give up on the FBI and I'm not going to give up on our partnership. I'm just sad that's all and when I get sad I talk a load of crap. It's a coping mechanism, it's how I cope."

Relieved, Brennan squeezed his wrist, "I'm your friend, Booth. I'm your partner. If there is anything I can do for you then please tell me."

Picking up his empty glass, Booth responded, "Why don't we have one more drink and then just go for a walk. That's what I need right now because I sure as hell am not going to be sleeping tonight."

Releasing his wrist, Brennan finished her drink, "Of course. That seems like an excellent plan."

Oooooooooooooooo

Standing outside her apartment building, Brennan reached out and touched Booth's arm, "Would you like to come up to my apartment? I could make some coffee."

His hands shoved in his jacket pocket, Booth shook his head, "Nah, it's after two in the morning. I'm just going to go home. Thanks for walking with me, Bones. It meant a lot to me that you did that."

Removing her hand, Brennan crossed her arms in the chill night air, "It was nice, Booth. Are you going to go home now?"

Nodding his head, Booth glanced across the street, "Yeah, I'll walk back to the Founding Fathers and then drive home. I might even get a little sleep. I'm not going to work until later this afternoon. I'm going to have to face a board of inquiry because of the shooting but it's just pro forma. They'll look at what I did and why and they'll agree that it was the right thing to do and that will be that."

"If you need a witness, call me Booth." Glancing up at her apartment window, Brennan turned her gaze back to her partner, "If you'd like you could spend the night at my place and then go back to your apartment in the morning. I have a guest bedroom and the mattress is very comfortable."

Reaching out and resting his hand on her upper arm, Booth smiled, "That's very nice of you Bones but I don't mind being alone. I'll be okay."

Searching his face in the semi-dark, Brennan saw a man close to exhaustion, "Please Booth, I'm offering my guest bedroom as a friend. Let me be your friend."

Weary, Booth stepped closer, "Sure, Bones."

Pleased, Brennan led her partner upstairs to her apartment. Once they were in her living room, Brennan pointed to a doorway, "That's the guest bedroom. You may stay as long as you like. I won't disturb you."

Walking over to the doorway, Booth looked back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Booth." Walking over to her bedroom door, Brennan opened it and stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

Ooooooooooo

Once Booth was sure that Brennan was asleep, he moved off the bed, placed his shoes and jacket back on and left the apartment. Walking slowly back to the Founding Fathers, he thought about his life and the decisions he'd made since he was old enough to have a say in his life. One of the constant worries in his life was that he'd turn out to be like his father. Determined not to follow the path of a loser like his father Booth tried to live by a certain moral code. After retrieving his truck, Booth drove over to a bar he'd recently discovered.

After parking his truck next door, Booth entered the bar and looked around. Spying an old friend, Booth sat down on a bar stool and lifted a finger, "Scotch, neat."

Startled, Aldo turned and stared at Booth, "Oh my God, how did you find me?"

Snorting, Booth laughed, "I work for the fucking FBI, Father."

Placing his hands on the bar, Aldo shook his head, "I'm not a priest anymore and you know that."

Shaking his head, Booth stared at his friend, "Are you telling me that you refuse to hear my confession?"

Nodding his head, Aldo adamantly replied, "You're damn right. I'll sell you a drink and that's all I can do for you."

Disappointed, Booth sighed, "Then give me the drink." As Aldo poured a glass with Scotch, Booth asked, "So as a bar owner, isn't it traditional for you to hear your patrons sob stories?"

Wary, Aldo nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess so."

Drinking the entire shot of Scotch, Booth placed the glass down on the bar, crossed himself and folded his hands, "Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I killed a man yesterday . . ."

Rolling his eyes, Aldo exclaimed, "For God's sake. . . ."

Ignoring him, Booth continued his confession. Aldo exasperated shook his head and listened.

Oooooooooooooooo

"I met someone", Lifting his refilled glass up to his lips, Booth smiled, "I've never met anyone like her."

Wiping the bar in front of him, Aldo asked, "You're serious about her?"

Shaking his head, Booth sipped his drink, "She's my partner."

Confused, the bar owner asked, "Partner? What kind of partner?"

Placing his glass down, Booth stared at the amber liquid in his glass, "I work with her. . . . She's the smartest person I've ever met. She's beautiful and smart and we're friends. I've never had a friend like her. I can ask her anything and she won't bat an eye. She's strong and smart and doesn't take bullshit from anyone . . . wow, some guy touched her a couple of days and ago and she flipped him on his ass. That was so damn hot. She definitely can take care of herself. She doesn't like people she doesn't know to touch her. . . . I've been her partner for a while and because of her I've been promoted. I have my own office now. She helped me close some cold cases that were dead in the water and it got the Director's attention."

Curious, Aldo stated, "You love her."

Raising his glass and swallowing the last of the Scotch, Booth placed the glass down very carefully on the bar, "And I think I love her."

Smiling, Aldo refilled Booth's glass, "Tell her then. Go for it while she's still available . . . I assume she's available."

Sighing, Booth replied, "She's available. . . . There's a problem with your suggestion. She doesn't believe in love or marriage or even commitment. She told me she won't be in a monogamous relationship with anyone. Her parents disappeared when she was fifteen and I think she just gave up on love. It's sad really."

Pursing his lips, Aldo shook his head, "Oh."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed again, "Yeah, oh."

Pouring more Scotch in Booth's glass, Aldo asked, "What are you going to do?"

Studying his reflection in the glass behind the bar, Booth finally answered, "I'm going to be her friend and I'm going to show her that I'm someone she can trust. I hope that I can also show her that I'm someone she can love. It's worth a try. God knows she's worth the effort. I'm not going to have any damn one night stand with her I can tell you that. I want her but I want her to be mine. I want to be hers. I just need to figure out how to do it."

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

(A Boy in a Tree)

Thank you for your continued interest in my story. I appreciate all of your reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"We're sorry for your loss, Ambassador Olivos. You told me that all a mother wants is to know that she's raised her child well and that your biggest regret is you'll never know if Nestor would've grown up to be a good man, but he was a good man. He died because he was trying to do the right thing."

Nodding her head, the Ambassador left Booth's office.

Watching her leave, Booth felt a sense of pride for Brennan, "That was nice, Bones. You got that one right."

Pleased, Brennan turned to look at Booth, "Nestor was a very honorable young man and I thought she should know that. It's sad that the boy fell in love with someone that used him like that. It's another example of how love can lead to personal betrayal. It's much better to rely upon yourself and to not allow yourself to become emotionally attached to someone."

Appalled, Booth shook his head, "Bones, this wasn't about love. This case was never about love. Sure Nestor believed that he was in love with Camden but his loving her didn't get him killed. It was her attempt at blackmail and Nestor's refusal to go along with it. That's what got him killed."

"Exactly, Booth." Calmly, Brennan explained, "If Nestor had never fallen in love with Camden then he wouldn't have trusted her and he wouldn't have allowed himself to be vulnerable."

Exasperated, Booth shook his head, "Bones, even if he hadn't been in love with her and he'd just had had sex with her because he could, it would have still ended up the same way. Camden wanted to blackmail him and he didn't go along with it. Tucker and Camden would have still killed him because their reasons for doing it wouldn't have been altered. . . It's sad that the girl he loved helped murder him, hell, it's very sad but it doesn't disprove love, no way."

Standing, Brennan shook her head, "I see it differently. I have to get back to the Lab. I'll see you at Sid's later."

Watching her leave his office, Booth leaned back on his chair and thought of how he could get her to change her mind about love. _"This is not going to be easy."_

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering Sid's, Booth spied the scientists from the Lab sitting at his booth. Annoyed that his privacy was being violated by people he worked with, Booth complained to his friend, "Come on, Sid, this is my place. Hell, I come here because I know no one from the Hoover comes here."

Unconcerned, Sid shrugged his shoulders, "As long as they keep it down on the subject of corpses and bodily fluids, I have no beef."

Trying to salvage his personal space, Booth moved closer to where the squints were sitting, "Ok, new rules, that counter is mine." Pointing at the bar, Booth growled, "That booth is yours, everything else around here is mine."

Amused, Hodgins continued to eat and waved at Booth. Zach and Angela, uncertain what Booth's problem was chose to enjoy their meal. Watching him sit at the bar, they exchanged glances but remained quiet.

Brennan, sitting down next to Booth at the bar, commented, "You're ability to read body language is very impressive. I noticed during the case that you were very good at picking up subtle clues that I wasn't able to do."

Picking up some peanuts from a bowl, Booth smiled, "Thanks."

Placing an ID card for Booth down on the bar, Brennan smiled, "I'll go join my colleagues since you don't wish you share your domain."

Reaching out and placing his hand on her arm, Booth shook his head, "No, you can stay. . . . Please stay."

Confused, Brennan glanced at her friends and then back at Booth, "I don't understand. You said the bar is yours."

The skin on his cheeks turning a rosy color, Booth replied, "I'm pretty sure I've told you before that I don't play well with others, Bones. It's not like I hate them or anything because I don't. I just think it's easier to not get attached to a lot of people. . . . That doesn't include you though. You're my partner and my friend and I'd like to share my bar with you."

Sitting back down, Brennan commented, "Even I know you have to have some attachments, Booth. You need a few friends just so that someone knows that you're alive. I don't have any family so I need to connect to someone. Those people sitting at your booth are colleagues but they are also my friends."

Turing to look at the occupants of his booth, Booth sighed, "Yeah . . . I see that. I told you I don't hate them Bones. I just don't want to get attached to them. My life is complicated and well. . . ." Turning back to face the mirror behind the bar, Booth moved the peanut bowl closer to him, "You're my friend, Bones. Isn't that good enough?"

Sliding the ID closer to Booth, Brennan smiled, "Yes." Standing, she remarked, "I'm going to let you have some solitude and I'm going to eat with my other friends. You may join us or you may enjoy your solitude and I'm fine with either choice, Booth."

Picking up the ID card, Booth studied his picture and smiled. Waving it in the air, he called out, "Thanks."

ooooooooooooo

Sitting in "Paradise Lost", Booth sipped his Scotch, "I don't have a lot of friends."

Wiping the bar with a clean damp cloth, Aldo snorted, "No shit."

Flicking his eyes towards his friend, Booth finished his drink and placed it on the bar, "It's who I am. It's too late to change it now."

Curious, Aldo asked, "I know you aren't shy so why the attitude towards people? You seem friendly enough with most people. Why don't you let more people inside those walls of yours?"

Moving the empty glass closer to Aldo, Booth replied, "They can't hurt you if you don't let them in."

"How about that partner of yours?" Pouring more Scotch in the empty glass, Aldo asked, "Are you letting her inside your walls?"

Pulling the glass closer, Booth stared at the amber liquid, "I'm trying to. She has her own walls though. Right now, I'm just trying to get her to see me as someone she can trust."

Curious, the barman asked, "And do you trust her?"

Considering it, Booth finally nodded his head, "I do actually."

Placing the bottle of Scotch back where it belonged, Aldo studied Booth in the mirror, "It's a start anyway."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

(The Man in the Bear)

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Watching the trees wiz by, Brennan found her mind wandering. Glancing at Booth and then back at the road, she finally spoke, "Are you currently dating?"

His eyes flicking towards his partner and then back at the road, Booth replied, "No, not right now."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Why not? I know you aren't interested in me sexually, but, you're obviously a healthy male and you fit in the category of male beauty that most women find attractive. You're tall, you have a high degree of facial symmetry, broad shoulders and narrow waist . . . all considered highly desirable traits. Why aren't you seeing someone?"

Uncomfortable, Booth shook his head, "You make it sound like something's wrong with me. I'm fine, there isn't anything wrong with me. I . . . I'm taking a break right now."

Puzzled, Brennan turned to stare at her partner, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Booth. It's really not any of my business if you aren't dating anyone. I was just making small talk. . . Obviously I'm not very good at it."

Embarrassed, Booth shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get defensive, okay? I was dating someone and I thought we were doing okay until I realized that I didn't really have anything in common with her. We just didn't click like I was hoping we would, so we broke up. That's all there is to it. . . . Instead of trying to find someone else right now, I decided to just take a break and just . . . you know, be single for a while . . . I'm just not interested in dating right now, okay?"

Turning her gaze back to the road, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, of course."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth sighed, "Bones, you didn't do anything wrong. Really, it's okay to ask me stuff. I just . . . um . . . I'm kind of a private person and I don't really talk about myself too much. It's just . . ."

Interrupting him, Brennan turned her gaze back towards her partner. "That's okay Booth, I really don't talk about personal stuff either. We have more in common than I thought."

Shaking his head, Booth gripped his steering wheel and then relaxed, "No . . . no, Bones, look, I'm your friend and your partner. You can ask me anything, it's okay. I . . . It's what friends do . . . confide in each other . . . talk to each other about stuff. It's okay."

Nodding her head, Brennan gave him a tentative smile, "Okay, but if I bring up a topic that makes you uncomfortable then just tell me. I really am terrible when it comes to small talk. It always seems pointless to me and yet it is a form of communication that most people seem to enjoy."

Rubbing the back on his neck, Booth tried to relax, "Yeah, okay. That's what we'll do. Feel free to ask me anything and if I think it's too personal, I'll just tell you."

Ooooooooooooo

The silence in the car becoming palpable, Booth cleared his throat, "Look . . . uh, Bones, a while ago you said I'm not interested in you sexually. . . " Clearing his throat again, Booth clenched his hands on the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, "That's not really true. I . . .uh, well, I am interested in you but uh . . . We're partners and so far I haven't been able to get a straight answer from Caroline about relationships between consultants and agents. She said she was going to look into it for me but so far she hasn't. She's just really busy and I don't want to sabotage our partnership. Okay?"

Staring at her partner, Brennan asked, "So if Caroline said it was okay for us to have a sexual relationship then you would agree to have sex with me?"

His cheeks flushed, Booth glanced at his partner and then back at the road, "Well . . . no, not right now."

Irritated, Brennan folded her arms across her chest, "Booth, you're confusing me. You really are. You're asking Caroline for permission to have sex with me but then you tell me that you won't have sex with me if its okay. You don't make any sense to me. Your logic completely escapes me."

Aware that Brennan was getting angry, Booth flipped his turn signal on and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. Turning on his emergency blinkers and putting the SUV into park, he turned to look at his friend, "Look, Bones when I enter in to a relationship with someone I like to think it's more than just about sex. When I start a relationship I hope it leads to more than that. I have a crappy record when it comes to my love life. I don't . . . In the past, when I've entered into a relationship I was looking for something permanent, but, the women I thought I'd fallen in love with weren't interested in the same things I was. I was looking for someone that wanted to be part of my family. The closest I ever came was with Rebecca. We were going to get married until she became pregnant. When that happened she realized that she didn't love me enough to marry me. She . . . she hated my gambling and she really hated my career in the Army. I guess I'm lucky she lets me see my son but . . . I don't know. I just want someone who would like to commit to me . . . to let me be part of their family. I don't even need to get married, not really. I just . . ."

Uncrossing her arms, Brennan waited for Booth to continue. When his silence continued, she asked, "You have a son? You didn't tell me you have a son."

Reaching for his wallet, Booth pulled out a picture of his son, "His name is Parker. I get to see him twice a month or when Rebecca needs a free babysitter."

"That seems kind of nebulous to me." Staring at the picture, Brennan asked, "Why don't you take her to court and try to get joint custody or do you like the arrangement you have now?"

Exhaling sharply, Booth placed the picture back in his wallet, "I hate the arrangement I have but the courts usually side with the mother in cases like this. I have a gambling problem, my hours at the FBI are long and unpredictable. She makes a hell of a lot more money than I do and she can provide him with anything he needs. She has parents that she can count on to help her out in an emergency. I sure can't say that. My parents haven't in my life since I was a kid. My grandfather finished raising me, but he's too old to take care of a toddler so I'm on my own . . . I pay her child support but it isn't anything we went to court to do. I just do it because he's my son. . . . She's a lawyer and I'm afraid if I rock the boat I'll never get to see my son again. I can't risk that."

Watching a semi-truck pass them, Brennan nodded her head, "That's why I don't want to be involved in a monogamous relationship. Your situation is not uncommon and it shows that love can be used against you. You love your son so his mother uses that against you."

Anger rising to the surface, Booth shook his head, "Look, I love Parker and he loves me. I'd do anything for him and that includes letting him live with his mother. He is better off with her instead of me anyway. I can't provide a stable home and he needs that. Every child deserves a stable home. He knows his mother loves him and he knows that I love him. Any problems that I have with Rebecca are nothing compared to my love for my son. Things didn't work out between us but I don't regret Parker. I will never regret Parker."

"I don't ever plan to have children." Sad, Brennan hugged herself, "I've seen so much evil in the world and I don't want to bring a child into this world knowing that such evil exists."

Shaking his head, Booth spoke softly, "Evil has always existed, Bones. It's been around as long as man has been around. When you bring a child into this world it's your job to nurture them and take care of them and give them the tools they need so they can recognize evil and deal with it. It's all part of the cycle. I love Parker and if I could I'd protect him from all the evil in the world but I can't. What I can do is show him the difference between right and wrong and help him to make the right decisions. It's all any parent can do."

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan avowed, "I'm never going to commit to anyone in a monogamous relationship. It makes you too vulnerable. By committing to a relationship like that, I'd be allowing someone else to dictate my happiness. I have no plans to allow someone else to control my happiness."

Frustrated, Booth put his hands on the gear shift, "It seems to me you don't have a very happy life anyway, Bones."

Flipping his turn signal on, he moved the SUV back onto the road. Glancing at Brennan, he sighed and decided that his plan needed some major adjustments.

Staring out of the side window, Brennan felt sad that it seemed that there would no chance that she would ever be in a relationship with her partner. She didn't want to commit to the type of relationship he was interested in._ I don't need a family. I've been doing fine by myself. He's wrong, I am happy. He's the one who isn't happy._

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: don't be nervous, I do have a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

(A Boy in a Bush)

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones. Not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooo

Walking through the park, Booth observed a few couples walking in the park with him. Lost in each other, none of the couples paid attention to him as he passed them on the sidewalk. Wandering over to the coffee cart, he wasn't surprised to find it closed for the evening. Sitting down on a bench near the cart, he leaned back and looked up at the stars. The lights from the city were so bright that only the brightest stars appeared above him.

Feeling his neck grow stiff, he finally looked down and towards the bench across from him. Spying a woman sitting there, he smiled and then looked away. The lovely young woman, deciding that the man sitting across from her was attractive, greeted him, "Hi, it's a nice night to watch the stars isn't it."

Turning his glance towards the woman, Booth replied, "It's hard to see them because of the lights but the sky seems to be pretty clear right now."

Standing, the curious woman walked across the path and sat down next to Booth, "My name is Tessa Jankow. I've seen you here before but it's been during the day."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I was feeling a little lonely tonight so I thought I'd go for a walk." Holding out his hand, Booth shook Tessa's hand, "I'm Seeley."

"Seeley, I don't think I've ever met anyone with that name." Shaking his hand, Tessa looked him over, "It's kind of pretty."

Amused, Booth shook his head, "Thanks. My parents had a weird sense of humor."

With a twinkle in her eyes Tessa laughed, "Oh, don't say that, I like it. It's unique."

Shrugging his shoulders, "True, true" Turning his gaze to the now empty bench across from him, Booth frowned and became silent.

Curious, Tessa asked, "I was thinking about going to go get a drink, would you like to join me?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No thank you."

Puzzled, she asked, "Are you seeing someone?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "Kind of. I hope so anyway. Our relationship is just starting up and it probably could go either way."

"I see." Standing, Tessa smiled, "It was nice meeting you, Seeley."

His smile not reaching his eyes, Booth responded, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." Watching her walk away, Booth shook his head. _Dumbass, she was interested in me. She's beautiful and she's interested in me. . . . what the hell's wrong with me? . . . . Bones said she can never be in a monogamous relationship with me. She said it, I heard her. She was as clear as a bell._

Frustrated, Booth stood up and jammed his hands into his pockets, "Fuck!"

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Listen Cher', I checked into it and I don't see any reason why your consultant and you can't have a relationship if you want one." Flipping through some case notes, Caroline paused and looked at Booth, "Dr. Brennan doesn't work for the FBI, she works for The Jeffersonian. As long as you keep a professional appearance at crime scenes it should be okay."

Leaning back on his chair, Booth flipped through his notebook, "Yeah, thanks." Sighing, he found the notes he was looking for, "The victim's rib cage was crushed when Hank Nelson knelt on his chest to keep him quiet. Bones and her squints have a little video you can show the jury so they can see how it happened. It's gross but it will piss off the jury when they see it so I'd use it if I were you."

Puzzled, Caroline asked, "I thought you'd be happy with my news, Cher'. You're acting like I just quoted you the price of butter."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "Bones isn't interested in me. . . in a relationship . . . I guess we're just friends."

Staring at her favorite FBI Agent with a certain intensity, Caroline commented, "But you're interested in a relationship with her."

Closing his notebook, Booth refused to look at Caroline, "I don't know what I want."

Smirking, Caroline shook her head very slowly, "Oh you know what you want. You just haven't figured out how to get what you want yet."

Turing his gaze upon Caroline, Booth replied, "I don't know if I'm interested anymore. Maybe I'll keep it simple and we'll just be friends."

Snorting, Caroline laughed, "Yeah, okay . . . keep telling yourself that one. If you say it often enough, you might even believe it after awhile."

Placing his notebook in his jacket pocket, Booth stood up, "I have to meet Bones at the Diner. I'll see you later."

Watching him leave her office, Caroline returned her attention back to her case notes.

oooooooooooooo

Pouring a small pool of ketchup on his plate next to his fries, Booth watched Brennan sweeten her coffee, "So Caroline is pretty happy with your work. She says the trial will be a slam dunk. Harry Nelson will probably get the death penalty unless he cuts a deal with her soon."

Sipping her coffee, Brennan watched Booth pick up his burger and take a bite. "The Donor banquet turned out to be quite interesting. Dr. Beemiller was there and we talked about his latest trip to Indonesia."

Swallowing, Booth asked, "So you were happy you went after all?"

Her eyes on Booth's fries, Brennan agreed, "Yes, I'm normally bored with those types of affairs but in this case It was fortuitous. Dr. Beemiller found some signs of Homo Habilis at his latest dig and he plans on going back next year."

Poking a fry in some ketchup, Booth replied, "Sounds interesting. . . . Um, I have a hockey game tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to come and see me play."

Reaching over and taking a fry from Booth's plate, Brennan moved it through his ketchup, "I've never been to a hockey game."

Watching her eat his fry, Booth nodded his head, "Sure, that's okay. I just thought you'd like to come if you didn't have anything to do. I understand."

Confused, Brennan shook her head, "You understand what? I merely made a comment. I didn't accept or decline your invitation."

A little confused himself, Booth frowned, "Okay, but your comment sounded like you weren't interested in coming to the game."

Shaking her head, Brennan picked up he spoon and scooped up some soup, "Not at all. I was just making an observation. I think I would like to come and see you play. I don't know anything about Hockey but I'm sure I can Google it and get the basics before I go."

Pleasantly surprised, Booth smiled, "Well, alright. I'll pick you up around six tomorrow evening."

Curious, Brennan asked, "What position do you play?"

Picking up his milk shake, Booth proudly informed her,"I'm an enforcer."

Enlightened, Brennan exclaimed, "Oh you're like a policeman. That's very interesting."

Poking his tongue in his cheek, Booth smiled, "Yeah, we'll go with that."

oooooooooooooooo

Waiting for him outside the locker room, Brennan nervously tapped her foot on the pavement. The door finally opening and Booth exiting the room, Brennan rushed over to him, "Booth, let me see where you were hit."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "No, that's okay. It isn't anything to worry about."

Reaching over and lifting the back of his shirt, Brennan pulled it up far enough to see the deep purple contusion, "Oh, Booth, this looks quite painful."

Grabbing his shirt, Booth tried to pull it back down, "Bones, for God's sake, let my shirt go." Feeling her release it, he tugged it down and made sure the hem of his t-shirt was past his waist, "It's just a bruise."

Uncertain, Brennan stared at his shirt covered back, "That person deliberately hit that puck at you. It was a vicious thing to do. If he had miscalculated, he could have hit your head and you could have been seriously injured. A helmet doesn't always protect the wearer from a blow like that."

Turning, Booth frowned, "Reese is a bad sport, Bones. I try not to turn my back on the guy but that's impossible during a game. My back is a little sore but I've had worse. Don't worry about it."

"I was quite upset when he did that to you." Staring into Booth's soft brown eyes, Brennan asked, "Would you like me to drive you home? I can take a cab from your place to mine. I'm fairly certain that moving your left arm right now must be very painful since you have a sever contusion of the latissimus dorsi muscle."

Shrugging his shoulders and then regretting it, Booth gasped. Clearing his throat, Booth responded, "Sure if you don't mind."

Reaching down and grabbing Booth's sport bag from his hand, Brennan smiled, "I don't mind at all." Watching her walk briskly away from him, Booth decided to let her help him without protesting and followed slowly behind her.

ooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: not much happened in this chapter. It was mostly to set up something down the road. The next chapter should be more interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

(The Man in the Wall)

Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Staying with his partner while she'd been at the crime scene had been an adventure. High from methamphetamines, Brennan had been erratic but intensely focused upon the mummy they'd found in the wall. Aware that the drug ingestion had not be intentional Booth dug deep and tried to be as patient as he could be. After spending several hours guarding his partner and making sure she didn't do anything to harm her reputation and at the same time running interference between her and the local police and the techs, Booth was weary and wanted to go home. Sitting at a table, barely able to keep his eyes open, he'd closed his eyes momentarily only to find his shoulders grabbed and shook. Jerking awake, Booth pulled away from his attacker only to realize it was his partner, "What do you want Bones?"

Tapping her foot on the floor, Brennan stared intently at her partner, "I've done all I can do here, Booth. I need to take the body back to the Lab."

Tired, Booth stood up and stretched trying to work the kinks out of his back, "Okay, I'll take you home."

Grabbing her partner's upper arm, Brennan protested, "Don't be ridiculous, Booth. I have too much work to do and I'm not tired. I won't accomplish anything if I go home. I need you take me to the Lab since I can't drive right now."

His patience almost at an end, Booth shook his head, "You need to go home, Bones. You're going to crash soon and it's not going to be pretty when that happens. You're still high from the meth but it can't last much longer. Let's just let me take you home for now."

Releasing his arm, Brennan shook her head, "Either you take me to the Lab or I'll get a cab."

Groaning, Booth rubbed his eyes, "Fine . . . fine have it your way."

Following her out to his truck, Booth muttered, "Damn shit drugs" over and over again.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The energy levels she'd been experiencing since the wall had been breached at the club and the cloud of drugs had settled on the patrons were slowly ebbing. Brennan realized that she was getting ready to crash just like her partner had warned her about. Moving slowly down the stairs from the platform, she walked carefully towards her office, searching through the glass walls for her partner. Uncertain where Booth was, Brennan entered her office and found him sleeping on her couch. Leaning over carefully, Brennan jabbed his upper arm. "Take me home, Booth. . . . Wake up, Booth . . . I need to go home."

Startled, Booth moved off the couch and stared at Brennan blearily, "What's wrong? Why'd you wake me?"

Rubbing her reddened eyes, Brennan answered, "Nothing is wrong, Booth. I'm very tired and I want to go home. If you can't take me I'll call a cab."

Picking up the throw that he had used as a blanket, Booth wadded it up and threw it on the couch, "What is it with you and cabs? . . . Grab your purse and let's go."

Her limbs feeling heavy, Brennan removed her lab coat, picked up her purse and followed Booth out to the parking lot. Entering his truck, she leaned against the passenger door and promptly fell asleep.

Rubbing his neck, Booth started up his truck, cracked the driver's side window for fresh air and pulled out of the parking lot. Glancing at his partner, Booth commented, "If you'd listened to me you'd be home in your own bed, but no, what do I know?"

Oooooooooooooo

Arriving at Brennan's apartment building, Booth found himself in a dilemma. Not wanting to wake up his partner, he finally realized that he didn't have any other options. After walking around to the passenger side of the truck, he opened the door and caught her as she fell out of the truck, "Damn it. Why aren't you wearing your seatbelt, Bones? . . . Shit, why didn't I check that? What a dummy!" Pulling her from the truck, Booth held her against the side of the truck as he closed the door, "Come on Bones, wakey wakey!"

Leaning against Booth, Brennan complained, "I'm so tired, Booth."

Placing his arm around her waist, Booth partially held her up and walked her to the Lobby, "No shit. . . I'm sorry, Bones, but I told you to go home and now look . . ." Grumbling, Booth ignored the security guard as he steered his partner to the elevator. Once they were in the car, Booth, held his partner against the wall and waited until they arrived on her floor. Once they were out of the car, Booth half carried her to her door. Letting her sit down on the floor, Booth took her purse from her shoulder, rummaged for the key to her apartment, found it and opened the door. Tossing her purse in to the living room, he leaned down and pulled Brennan back up to her feet.

"Stop it, Booth."

Chuckling, Booth shook his head, "We're almost home, Bones, just a few more steps." Walking her into the apartment, Booth locked the door and picked her up into his arms, "You're a pain in the ass, Bones, you know that?" Carrying her over to a doorway, Booth peered in, "This looks like your bedroom, if it isn't well tough." Placing her on the bed, Booth removed her shoes and her jacket. Studying her clothes, Booth laughed, "Yeah, no jammies for you, Partner." Covering her with a blanket, he watched her roll over and start to snore quietly, "You're so damn cute, it's unreal."

Shaking his head, he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Walking into the living room, he almost tripped on her purse. Picking it up, he tossed it on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, "God I am so tired."

Lying down on the couch, Booth soon found the sleep he craved."

Ooooooooooooo

The sound of a phone ringing waking him, Booth rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. Cursing, he looked around until he found the offending instrument on a small table near the dining room. Picking up the receiver, he barked, "What?"

Surprised, Hodgins asked, "_What are you doing there?"_

Irritated, Booth replied, "I'm trying to sleep. Call back later. There is no way Bones is coming to the phone, she worked most of the night. She's only been asleep for about three hours."

"_Okay, not a problem. I was just checking to see when she was coming in."_

Tired, Booth shook his head, "You people are ridiculous. She's not a robot. She needs sleep. God I need sleep. Quit calling over here. She'll be in when she's in, got it?"

"_Sure, I got it."_

Dropping the receiver down, thus ending the call, Booth staggered back over to the couch and lay back down, "I can't believe no one makes sure Bones gets the rest she needs. That shit is going to stop as of today. I'll make sure of that." Muttering, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Oooooooooooooo

After a restless four hours of sleep, Booth woke up, checked on his partner. Covered her with another blanket he found on a chair near the closet and walked into the kitchen. Retrieving two bottles of water from the fridge, he drank the contents of one and carried the other one back into Brennan's bedroom. Placing it on the nightstand, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking over to the front door, Booth opened it, left the apartment locking the door before he closed it. Turning the knob several times, he was certain that it was locked properly and walked over to the elevator. Leaning against the wall as he waited for the car to arrive, Booth muttered, "I'm getting too damn old for this shit."

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

(The Man in the Wall)

If you aren't aware of it, I updated this story last Thursday.

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Rubbing his neck, Booth tried to concentrate on his notes when his phone rang, "Booth."

"_Did you sleep at my apartment last night?"_

Irritated with his partner's tone of voice, Booth answered, "No, I slept for awhile on your couch this morning."

"_Why?"_

Trying to be patient, Booth sighed, "Because I was exhausted and I was afraid if I drove home after being up all night that I might get in a wreck and get killed. Okay?"

"_Alright. . . . The next time you're at my apartment and the phone rings please let the answering machine pick up if I am unavailable."_

Puzzled, Booth replied, "Okay."

"_You answered the phone this morning and now several of my coworkers are laboring under the falsehood that we slept together last night."_

Snorting, Booth chuckled, "You were wasted, Bones. I was exhausted. Just tell them that and tell them to mind their own business."

"_I'll talk to you later."_

Hearing the call end, Booth placed his phone back on the desk, "I swear high school kids are more mature than those guys she works with."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Her sunglasses still covering her eyes, Brennan sipped her black coffee and tried not to look too closely at her work load sitting on her desk.

Dropping down on Brennan's couch, Angela moaned and moved her left hand so that it covered her face as she too drank piping hot black coffee, "I heard you worked until four this morning. I don't know how you did that because I couldn't concentrate at all after our little inhaling incident. I went home and binged on butter pecan ice cream and watched movies most of the night."

Placing her cup down, Brennan replied, "Actually I was quite focused for quite awhile. Booth tried to get me to go home but I knew I'd be unable to sleep so I didn't want to just lay in bed doing nothing."

Sipping her coffee again, Angela finally lowered her hand and stared at her friend, "Hodgins says that Booth answered the phone at your apartment this morning when he called over there, around seven or so."

Staring at her cup of coffee, Brennan shook her head, "I don't know how Booth did it, but when I lost my ability to focus or to stay awake, he took me home and made sure I made it into my apartment. I don't remember going home so it must have been an onerous task to say the least."

"So he stayed with you last night . . . I mean early this morning?" Hopeful, Angela licked her bottom lip.

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Not like you mean. He managed to get me into my bed and he slept on the couch for awhile. He said he was afraid to drive home because he was tired. I think it was a wise decision."

Disappointed, Angela sighed, "So I guess nothing happened. That's not what I wanted to hear."

Annoyed, Brennan reminded her, "Angela I was exhausted and so was Booth. Neither of us were capable of performing sexual acts this morning."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela shook her head, "But you would have if you hadn't been tired?"

Shaking her head, Brennan picked up her cup again, "No. Booth isn't dating right now. He said he's giving himself a break. When he does start dating again he told me that he wants it to be with someone who wishes to be in a monogamous relationship. He's looking for someone who will become part of his family."

Sipping her coffee, Angela thought about it and then spoke, "Why can't that be you Sweetie? You're both interested in each other. I see the way he looks at you. Some of those looks are so . . . whew. He really wants you and you know you want him."

Swallowing some of her cooling coffee, Brennan responded, "I am not interested in committing to anyone and I certainly don't need a family. I had one and what good did that do me? Families just let you down. If he wants a family then he should find one but I'm not interested."

Sad, Angela stared into her cup, "Honey, I know your family abandoned you and I know you had a rough time afterward but don't deny yourself some happiness. Everyone deserves a family and if Booth wants to make you part of his then you should let him. He cares for you. Anyone with eyes can see that. Why else would he hang out all night with you when he could have gone home? Why would he make sure you got home last night and then stay to watch over you. He didn't have to stay last night. He did it to make sure you were okay. He cares about you and . . ."

Holding up her hand, Brennan interrupted her friend, "He's my partner and my friend. He did those things because that's what partners do. They watch over each other."

Snorting, Angela shook her head, "Bullshit. Look Honey. You have a hot guy interested in you. He wants to make you part of his family and I think you should let him. There isn't anything wrong with monogamy if its with the right person. I mean, I've never found someone I could commit to like that but if I did I'd go for it. Don't reject love Honey. It's rare. In my experience, real love is not something we all can be lucky enough to experience. Some people are lucky and find it and some don't. You need to let go of your past and think of your future. You deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy."

Dropping her now empty coffee cup in the trash can, Brennan shook her head, "I am happy. I'm at the top of my field. I worked a long time to get where I am. I won't throw it away for anyone."

Startled, Angela shook her head, "Whose asking you to give up anything, Brennan? I'm asking you to add to your life not remove something from it. Just think about it, okay? Booth really likes you. He might even love you. You like him. Don't miss this chance to be with someone like him, someone who cares about you. You may never get another chance like this again."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I'm fine the way I am. I don't want to let my happiness be dictated by someone else. I did that when I was a child and . . . and I won't do it again. If I were to let myself become involved with Booth and it didn't work out I would risk destroying a friendship I have come to value. . . Booth and I are starting to be very good friends. I don't want to risk losing my friendship with him which is what will happen when he finally leaves me. Why should I put myself through that? Why should I give up my friendship with Booth for a few weeks or months of intimacy? That doesn't make any sense."

Standing, Angela finished drinking her coffee, "Honey, you're assuming a lot. What makes you think that any relationship you had with him would fail? You're letting your past control your future. Being with Booth could be the best thing that ever happened to you. Finding a new family could be the thing that wipes out the past for you. Please don't let what your family did to you dictate your future. You say you don't want anyone to dictate your happiness but that's exactly what you're letting happen. Your letting your parents and brother dictate your happiness right now. You need to tell them 'screw you'. You need to take charge and tell the past to just go away and leave you alone. You need to just let your anger and disappointment go and . . . Look Sweetie, just think about it, okay? Think about what I said." Moving over to the door, Angela paused, "Love can leave you open to hurt and disappointment but it can also give you joy and happiness. Anything is possible if you just let it happen. Stop being afraid of what might happen. Don't assume that all relationships fail."

Watching her friend leave, Brennan leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes, "I'm not afraid of anything."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting down across from Booth, Angela placed her purse on the floor next to the wall and smiled, "Thank you for meeting with me, Booth."

Studying his menu, Booth remarked, "I had time. What can I do for you?"

Pulling her menu towards her, Angela scanned it, gave her order to the waitress, waited for Booth to place his order and then made sure the waitress had left them when she responded. "Do you care about Brennan? I mean romantically?"

Wary, Booth shook his head, "Bones and I are just partners."

Leaning forwards, Angela glared at Booth, "I'm not blind, Booth. . . . Do you know about Brennan's past?"

Cautiously, Booth leaned back against his chair, trying to place more distance between himself and the artist, "I read her bio. What about it?"

Clasping her hands together, Angela lowered her voice, "Brennan was abandoned by her parents when she was 15 years old. No one knows what happened to them. They just disappeared. The FBI thinks they were murdered and the case became cold. Brennan's brother should have taken care of her, but being the selfish bastard that he is, he gave her to the state to be put into Foster Care and he took off. She had a very bad time in Foster Care, Booth. I only know a little of it but it was very bad. The reason why I'm telling you this is because you need to know what you're up against. She doesn't trust families or love. As far as she is concerned being in a family doesn't give you security or love, just disappointment and heart ache."

Swallowing, Booth tried to keep his face emotionless, "Why are you telling me this stuff?"

"It's simple." Leaning over her hands, Angela stated intently at the agent, "I want you to stop hiding behind those walls you have put around yourself and I want you to admit that you love Brennan. After that . . ."

Shaking his head, Booth leaned forward and hissed, "I do not love Bones. She's my friend and that's all."

Glaring, Angela leaned back against her chair, "I don't know what your problem is and frankly I don't care. Deny it all you want to, you love Brennan and I know for a fact she likes you. For all I know, she loves you but she'd never admit that to anyone if she does, so lets just go with she likes you. You two need to stop what ever the hell it is you're doing and start getting serious with each other. If you don't stop messing around, you're going to miss your moment and then both of you will have lost. She needs someone in her life to love her because of who she is. She doesn't have anyone like that and I guess she never has. She . . . she's a very independent woman and she thinks she doesn't need anyone to love her but she does. Everyone deserves to be loved. You're the best candidate I've come across to do the job. I don't know why you haven't been pressing your case with her but you need to start before some guy comes along that can satisfy her physically and she just forgets about you. Come on, Booth. I've seen how you are around Brennan. You can't take your eyes off of her. You touch her all the time. I . . . You love her, Booth. Admit it and do something about it before it's too late."

Leaning back, Booth studied Angela for a several moments. Making up his mind, he leaned forward and spoke softly, "She's not interested in a monogamous relationship with me. I've been trying to work out how to get her to change her mind and . . . so far I haven't been able to think of anything. I've decided to take my time and show her that I can be trusted. I want her to see that I'm the kind of man that would never walk away from her once we are in a relationship. I've never walked away from any relationship I've ever been in." Laughing with a hint of sadness, Booth shook his head, "I think I should tell you that I may not be the guy you think I am. Every relationship I've ever been in has always ended the same way, she leaves me. It's always been that way. I want to be with Bones, I really do, but I may not be the guy she needs. I hope I am, but my track record when it comes to love is pretty bad. I think it would be different with Bones, but well, sometimes I think it might not be a good idea since I'm such a defect."

Surprised at Booth's honesty, Angela frowned, "I'm sorry, Booth. Just because your relationships ended badly doesn't make you a defect. Maybe you were just hooking up with the wrong types. It happens. You get drawn to a type of person because you think that person is good for you but in reality you're drawn to the wrong type of person. Maybe Brennan is who you've been searching for. Maybe she's your type and those other women were not your type and you just didn't realize it. I've done that. Been drawn to the wrong type. It happens believe me. I've let a pretty face influence me and then found out when it was too late that we weren't compatible."

Contemplating what she said, Booth finally asked, "You really think that's true?"

Nodding her head, Angela smiled, "Of course I do."

Turning his head, Booth stared out of the window, "Thank you." Turning his gaze back towards the artist, Booth smiled, "Thanks."

Grinning, Angela replied, "You're welcome. Now . . . get Brennan to see that you're trustworthy and she just may let you kick down that wall she has built up around her heart. You've made a good start by watching over her . . . just, be you. She's so afraid that if she commits to you in a relationship that eventually you'll walk away from her and she doesn't want to lose your friendship. You know what the problem is, you just need to convince her that you will never walk away from her."

Snorting, Booth asked, "That's all?"

Her eyes twinkling, Angela answered, "Yes, that's all."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


End file.
